<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abductees by MrTwilight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177694">Abductees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight'>MrTwilight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Beating, Bondage, Child Abuse, Dry Orgasm, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Time, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, Heroism, Hostage Situations, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Faith, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers, True Love, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman wakes up to find her brother having sex with their mother while she was passed out drunk, then goes to school after confronting him. On the bus, she sits next to her boyfriend and asks her of her day before making out with him to show off that hes owned by her to a girl that was watching. After a date, she agreed to spend the weekend at his house since her boyfriend had plans for her birthday. The birthday started without a hitch, but once they were about to return home, they were kidnapped, making the girls world turn upside down as she desperately tries to save as many victims as she could while she had to do sexual deeds to the person she had to save.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A date among a young couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little story that I whipped up while having a block on the other stories for you guys. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoken by my watch's alarm, making me turn it off before I sat up and got dressed for school. Once dressed, i grabbed my backpack and stepped outside my room to see my brother fucking my mom that was passed out drunk while beer cans were scattered all around her.</p><p>“Really Brandon.” I whined. “Why are you fucking mom again?”</p><p>“Go away unless you want some.” He said.</p><p>“Do it and I’ll cut it off.” I growled, making him chuckle before he moaned as he came into her before pulling out of her.</p><p>“You are so lucky mom is sterile or she would freak.” I said.</p><p>“Yes I am on the sterile part, our deadbeat mother however, could care less what I do to her if she only drinks her life away.” He said. “This makes my days so much easier knowing I can release my stresses without becoming a dad too early. Don’t worry sis, when I start feeling like I think I can take care of a child, I’ll let you know that your next.”</p><p>“Get a girlfriend and not risk your pecker being cut off you retard.” I growled, making him chuckle.</p><p>“I love it when you talk dirty.” He said, then started to stroke himself in front of me. “It’s such a turn on and I think I need another round before I go to school.”</p><p>I growled as he plunged his dick back into her and started to fuck while I walked to the door. Once I got to the curb, I took a deep breath and waited for the bus. A few minutes later, someone grabbed my crotch and stroked my whole pussy before rubbing my clit. I gasp as I looked to the person while pulling away to see it was my brother as he grinned mischievously. I growled as I grab his Swiss army tool kit that was in its holder and on his belt, then grabbed his pants, then I pulled out the blade while trying to pull down his pants. He giggled as he pulled away and fled down the street.</p><p>“This is mine now for that stunt.” I growled.</p><p>“That’s fine, I was planning to give you one anyways.” He said with another giggle, then tossed me the holster. “Happy birthday.”</p><p>He giggled again as he continued to run while I stared at him in frustration.</p><p>“That's not until tomorrow you pervert.” I growled softly, then looked to the tool before picking up the sheath and put it on my belt. “Though, thanks anyways.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” He shouted with a giggle, making me look at him to see him back peddling away. “I’m glad you needed one and was having troubles finding something for you. I love you still sis and won’t do what I did to mom without you accepting me first.”</p><p>“Yeah I know you do, but you need to stop being a douche.” I mumbled with a sigh as I shook my head and put the blade away before I put it in its sheath.</p><p>I turned to the street just as my bus turned around the corner, then stopped in front of me.</p><p>“Morning Olivia.” My driver said.</p><p>“Morning Kennith.” I said as I stepped on and sat next to Zach, my first and only boyfriend that I’m madly in love with.</p><p>He smiled as he scooted over before I kissed him on the cheeks.</p><p>“How’s your morning so far boyfriend?” I asked.</p><p>“Would you stop saying that in front of people please.” He said with a flush face.</p><p>“Nope, you’re mine and everyone knows it.” I said. “Or they will be getting to know it when I stick my foot up their backside.”</p><p>My bus aide giggled, making me look back to her to see her staring at me with a smile with a few other girls staring at me with a flush face. I smiled and got on his lap backward and kissed him on the lips while I looked at them, making him stare at me in disbelief while they smiled with more color filling their faces, then I turned it into a french kiss, making the girls grin while Zachary closed his eyes to try to enjoy it.</p><p>“Okay enough showing off.” The bus aide said with a giggle. “You don’t need to prove to them that you own him.”</p><p>I grinned as I got off him while Zachary smiled with love on his face as his eyes were still closed.</p><p>“There’s more where that came from if you wish it.” I said</p><p>“Yes please, but not right now.” He said with a small grin. “I don’t want my heart to explode.”</p><p>I giggled as I looked forward while grabbing his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder. Once we got to school I stood up and pulled him to his feet before down the aisle, then into the school.</p><p>“So do you have any plans for your birthday?” Zach asked.</p><p>“Nope, not with my deadbeat mother passed out drunk wherever she falls.” I said, making him sigh.</p><p>“Do you wish to come to my house for the weekend again?” He asked.</p><p>“Yep.” I said, making him grip my hand tighter while he smiled.</p><p>Once lunch arrive, Zach stood up and grabbed my hand.</p><p>“Can I um, take you out on our first date.” He asked nervously, making a few girls giggle with my teacher as my teacher smiled with amusement as he pulled out a sack.</p><p>“You don’t need to ask that.” I said. “What are we having?”</p><p>“I was hoping I'd take you to Flux down the street.” He said.</p><p>“No way, that’s way too expensive for me, though the amount of food for their price isn’t bad.” I said, making him smile. “I’ll only go there if I pay my side.”</p><p>“Nope.” He said as his smile turn to a grin. “All or nothing on my date.”</p><p>My teacher chuckled as he took a bite of a sandwich while continuing to watch, making look to him as I thought about it while Zach's grin faded to slight worry.</p><p>“Will you allow me to pay you back with the next date tomorrow?” I asked, making my teacher chuckle again.</p><p>“I suppose that's fine if I get the first date.” He said as his grin came back.</p><p>“Then you have a deal.” I said as I pulled him out of the school and down the street.</p><p>“Thank you god for not letting me choke again.” He said softly with a sigh of relief, making me giggle, then turned to him before kissing him on the lips while grabbing his ass with both hands.</p><p>“No, not that fast please.” He said as he pulled my hand to his back.</p><p>“Sorry.” I said.</p><p>“It’s fine, I know that feeling is overwhelming.” He said. “I don’t mind the kissing but just don’t grab me below the belt yet.”</p><p>I nodded before I hugged him.</p><p>“I love you.” I said.</p><p>“I love you too.” He said with a smile, then I let him go before we started walking again.</p><p>Once we got to Flux, we stepped in to see a man In a tuxedo waiting for us, then he looked at his watch with confusion before he smiled.</p><p>“Welcome children.” He said as he grabbed two menus with silverware bundles and started walking. “Right this way please.”</p><p>He stopped at a table with two chairs and set the items down.</p><p>“Give me a holler when you have decided.” He said as she walked away.</p><p>Zach hugged me from behind and kissed me on the neck making me smile as I put my hand on his face and stroked it while a woman smiled. A man that she was eating with looked back with confusion, then smiled before Zach pulled away and sat down, making me sit down as I opened the menu.</p><p>“I have two hundred dollars on me so no limiting please, but make sure we aren’t late for class.” He said.</p><p>“Okay.” I said, making the couples smile widen before they went back to their meal.</p><p>A minute later, Zach put his hand up, making the waiter come to us.</p><p>“I’ll take your Chicken Alfredo fettuccine with broccoli, some garlic bread and a small tapioca pudding.”</p><p>“Oh that pudding sounds nice.” I said. “But I’m taking the Chicken Mushroom and Spinach Lasagna to go with it instead.”</p><p>Zach moaned, making the man smile before he wrote it down.</p><p>“Anything to drink?”</p><p>“Yes, orange juice please.” I said, making him write it down and look to Zach.</p><p>“Um, I’ll take some V8.” He said.</p><p>“It’s not that brand but okay.” The man said with a smile before walking away.</p><p>“Can I have a hint on your date that you are going to take me to?” Zach asked, making an old woman giggle across from me before we glanced to her.</p><p>“I haven’t thought that far yet.” I said. “It might not be as expensive as this place, but I’ll think of something just as good.”</p><p>He smiled as he nodded before the man came to us with our drinks, then turned to the woman.</p><p>“I’ll take your cheese and tomato pie with some garlic bread.” She said. “Oh and some Garlic Knot Chicken Parmesan Sliders.”</p><p>“Anything to drink ma’am?” He asked.</p><p>“Um, yes a 7 Up will do.” She said, making him turn to walk away.</p><p>Once I was full with my meal, I took a deep breath while Zach stared at me with love on his face with a forth of a plate still uneaten.</p><p>“To-go tray please sir.” I said</p><p>“Certainly sweetie.” He said as he grabbed one and walked to me.</p><p>“Do you wish my leftovers?” Zach asked.</p><p>“Sure.” I said.</p><p>“You got about five minutes guys.” The man said as he passed me the tray and set the bill on the table. “Don’t be late please.”</p><p>“That’s plenty of time.” I said, making him nod before Zach took the bill and looked at it before pulling out a fifty.</p><p>“Keep the change.” He said as he set it down, then stood up..</p><p>“Thank you very much sir.” The man said with a smile and took the money before I stood up. “Have a good day.”</p><p>Once school was over, Zach walked me to my bus.</p><p>“I have to go home tonight to make sure my mom don’t drink herself to death.” I said. “I’ll spend the weekend including my birthday with you.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” He said as he nodded before we stepped on the bus.</p><p>Once we got to my house He grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips, making the girls that watched us in the morning giggle just before a flash filled the bus.</p><p>“Delete that.” He growled as they giggled.</p><p>“Let it be.” I said and stood up to see the bus Aide smiling as she fiddled with her phone.</p><p>“It's sent to my computer and you can’t do shit about it now.” She said with a giggle.</p><p>“Why?” He growled.</p><p>“Because she’s my girlfriend.” She said.</p><p>“Really?” He asked as he looked at me, making me shake my head.</p><p>“Just now, she had no idea I wanted to be her friend.” She said as she stared at me. “Can I spend the weekend with you so we can get to know each other?”</p><p>“Sure, but I need a name.” I said.</p><p>“Kathy.” She said with a smile as she tried to get up, but I pushed her down.</p><p>“The place I’m spending the weekend is at his house since my mom isn’t someone you wish to be around.” I said, making her nod with concern.</p><p>“Does she beat you?” My bus aide asked.</p><p>“No, she’s never awake to beat me.” I said. “She’s always passed out from six at night to ten in the morning and I barely get to see her active when she is awake.”</p><p>She sighed as she shook her head before I headed off the bus, then walked into the house just to see my mom slap Brandon to the floor as she was completely naked while she washed herself of his cum.</p><p>“Keep your fucking hands off me!” She roared. “You’re lucky I’m not locking you up for raping me!”</p><p>I sighed as he stared at her with frustration while he held his face, then my mom looked at at me in worry when she noticed me.</p><p>“Please tell me you didn’t witness that.” She whined.</p><p>“I was aware of what he was doing to you.” I said.</p><p>“And you didn’t tell me?” She whined.</p><p>“I can’t when you are passed out all the time.” I said. “I don’t wish him to hate me either. He’s the only person that I have left to talk to when not at my boyfriends house if you are passed out all the time.”</p><p>She sighed with regret filling her face.</p><p>“I’ll get some help.” She grumbled.</p><p>“Thank you, I was hoping to hear that from you before you drink yourself to death.” I moaned with relief as I walked toward them.</p><p>She sigh and hugged me, making me push her back.</p><p>“Mom, you're still naked.” I said, making Brandon giggle.</p><p>“Shut it.” She growled. “Go to your room to serve your time. I don’t want to see you out of your room other than going to school eating or going to the bathroom. No TV…”</p><p>She snatched his phone from his pocket.</p><p>“And no phone for a whole month.” She growled.</p><p>Brandon stood up and walked to our room as my mom went back to cleaning herself before I walked to the fridge.</p><p>“Mom, I’m going to spend the weekend at my boyfriends.” I said as I grabbed some milk, then turn to the blender as i grabbed some fruit before starting to make a smoothie.</p><p>“Okay honey.” She said, then kissed me on the cheek. “Forgive me for being an unforgiving mother.”</p><p>“You weren't until dad died.” I said, making her sigh. “Want one?”</p><p>She smiled as she nodded.</p><p>“Yes please.” She said as I glanced to the cum that was drooling from her, making her face fill with worry. “Honey, please forgive me for doing this.”</p><p>She picked me up and put me on the counter before pulling off my pants and panties and spread my legs, then my pussy lips before sighing.</p><p>“Thank you.” She said with a sigh.</p><p>“No he’s not doing anything to me.” I said.</p><p>“Please tell me if that changes.” She said. “I’ll have no choice but to put him behind bars after that. I can’t be impregnated after my accident unlike you.”</p><p>“I know.” I said as she pulled my clothes back up and sent me on the ground, then I pulled out my tool before pulling out the knife. “I’ll be adding a new girl to the family if he tries anything if you know what I mean.”</p><p>She giggled with an amused smile.</p><p>“Sounds good.” She said with another giggle before I went back to my smoothies.</p><p>Once they were made, I passed one to her before I noticed her dressed now as she watched me, making her smile and take It before hugging me.</p><p>“I love you too mom.” I said. “Just please don’t drink yourself to death.”</p><p>“I’ll try not.” She said. “Tell you what, if you see me drink more than a can, slap me across the face and pour my beer on me.”</p><p>“No, I won't do that.” I said with a giggle, making her smile.</p><p>“By the way, your habits are rubbing off on him so please keep your word or I might lose you both and I don't wish to be in a foster home.” I said, making her face fill with worry before she nodded, then walked to the fridge before grabbing the last can and started to dump it out, making me grab her arm.</p><p>“No, sell them to the neighbor.” I said, making her smile as she nodded and grabbed ten beer cases from the pantry with a grunt.</p><p>“Don’t hurt yourself please.” I said, making her nod before heading outside.</p><p>She came back for her hard liquor and wine.</p><p>“Not that.” I said as she grabbed her red wine. “I have plans for that.”</p><p>She looked at me, making me pull out my phone and show her my rabbit stew before she smiled.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll go ask our neighbor to hunt me a rabbit for this whiskey.</p><p>I nodded before he kissed me on the forehead.</p><p>“Again forgive me.” She said.</p><p>“I do now that you are taking the first step and getting rid of the temptation.” I said. “Now go to AA and I’ll see my mom in my house again and not some stranger.”</p><p>she stared at me, then nodded slightly with grief filling her face.</p><p>“Please don’t cry.” I said. “I’m not trying to make you feel like crap.”</p><p>“I know honey.” She said. “I just couldn’t believe I let myself slip so far.”</p><p>She gave me a hundred.</p><p>“Here, you take what he paid for setting me straight.” She said, then put it in my hand. “I will not accept no.”</p><p>She grabbed the rest of her booze, then grabbed her smoothie and chugged the rest down.</p><p>“Good stuff.” She moaned, making me smile before she walked away.</p><p>Once I was finished with my smoothie, I when to my room to see my brother gasp as he hid his spare phone.</p><p>“Please don’t tell.” He whined, making me walk to my bed and lay down before he moved to my bed and sat down before pulling out a box of chocolates.</p><p>“I hope this is good enough for an actual birthday gift.” He said.</p><p>“Anything is brother.” I said. “I hope you learned your lesson that mom cares even if she was a deadbeat. I just hope my words really did something and this isn’t just a step back to tumble down the stairs again.”</p><p>He took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, making him kiss me on my forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Given the green light while repaying a date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up from someone rubbing my clit while they suckled my breast as I felt myself about to cum. When I did, I gasp as I smacked their hands away just to see my brother completely naked. I looked to my slit to see he didn’t fuck me while cum was on my chest.</p>
<p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?” I whined. “What made you go a rapist anyways?”</p>
<p>Rapid footstep sounded, making him take a deep breath as fear filled his face just as the door swung open with a panicked mom on the other side.</p>
<p>“Honey did he?” She cried.</p>
<p>“No mom.” I said with a sigh. “Please don’t make the police take him away.”</p>
<p>“She walked to me, then shoved Brandon off my bed before sitting where he was and spread open my pussy lips while she stared at the cum on me. She looked at my still intact hymen before took a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“Get your shit to the spare room, now!” She roared. “You are not to go near her until I kick your sorry ass to the fucking curb! If you put your dick in her, I’ll personally bury you!”</p>
<p>“No don’t do that.” I whined. “That will make me bored out of my mind when you are at work on school days.”</p>
<p>“Then I give you permission to go to your boyfriend’s house whenever you are bored.” She said with rage brewing in her eyes. “I will not allow him to impregnate you.”</p>
<p>I sighed as I nodded, making her face fill with worry.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” She asked.</p>
<p>“My boyfriend isn’t always available on school days.” I said. “He has football practice and goes to his job as a pizza maker every Monday Wednesday and Fridays.”</p>
<p>“Wait, they hire a fifteen year old?” She asked.</p>
<p>“He’s sixteen now just like me mom.” I said, making her look to my calendar before I whined. “Damn it, it’s worse than I thought if you don’t even know it’s my birthday tomorrow.”</p>
<p>She sighed as she closed her eyes.</p>
<p>“Take a shower and go to your friends honey.” She said. “I’ll go to AA after I make sure your brother is moved into the spare room.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry mom he’s…” I started to say.</p>
<p>“No honey.” She said as she looked at me. “I’m the one that should be sorry. Now go have fun with your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Mom today is Friday.” I said with a slight whine. “He’s at work.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.” She said, then thought about it. “Do you like to watch him cook?</p>
<p>“Yes.” I said. “I can’t keep my eyes off him in school and I make my teacher straighten my head every now and then as I zone out on him.”</p>
<p>She giggled as she nodded.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll take you to his work and you can spend more time with him.” She said. “I’ll even buy a pizza if the manager has a fit.”</p>
<p>“He won’t, his dad owns the shop.” I said. “And he knows we are in love with each other.”</p>
<p>“Wait it’s both ways?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, but he’s not good with relationships and just now got the nerve to take me on a date for lunch.” I said, making her smile as she nodded</p>
<p>“Good.” She said then her smile faded. “Tell me I didn’t miss your first kiss.”</p>
<p>“Along time ago.” I said, making her giggle.</p>
<p>“Damn.” She said sarcastically. “Don’t leave me hanging with the proposal please."</p>
<p>I giggled as I shook my head.</p>
<p>“I won’t, I’ll do it right in front of you.” I said, making her nod with a proud smile.</p>
<p>“Get in the shower please.” She said.</p>
<p>I nodded and stood up before heading to the bathroom, then looked at the cum on me through the mirror. I touched it and stared at it before licking it off to taste a strong salty taste with a hint of sweetness to it, making me look down to it.</p>
<p>“No, don’t do that!” My mom yelped, making me gasp as I looked at her to see her staring at me in disgust while my brother stared at me with grin on a cherry face.</p>
<p>“Tell me you don’t like that.” She whined.</p>
<p>“Okay, I won’t.” I said with a small smile, making my brother giggle before she looked at him in anger.</p>
<p>“Get moving.” She growled.</p>
<p>“Mom please don’t make his life miserable.” I whined.</p>
<p>“Why not?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Because my life is miserable when he’s stressed.” I said. “I can’t stand seeing him not happy.”</p>
<p>She sighed as she nodded, then walked away before my brother stared at me with a smile.</p>
<p>“Go away.” I said with a small smile before he giggle, but he didn’t leave.</p>
<p>My smiled widened before I started to eat his cum for him to see, making him grin as he became a riper cherry.</p>
<p>“Honey stop eating it.” My mom whined as she stepped into the bathroom and started to wipe it off me. “That’s just gross.”</p>
<p>“For you maybe.” I said, making him giggle again.</p>
<p>“Move your room please.” My mom said with a sigh. “I’m not going to tell you again.”</p>
<p>My brother sighed as he started to move before she looked at me.</p>
<p>“Please don’t eat it.” She said.</p>
<p>“I can’t now.” I said with a smile, making her cringe before fleeing the bathroom as I got into the shower.</p>
<p>Once I was clean, I stepped out to see my brother masturbating on the toilet before he looked at me with a smile.</p>
<p>“Want more?” He asked, making me look to the door before I smiled weakly, then got on my knees and opened my mouth.</p>
<p>“God you are the best.” He moaned under his breath just before he shot his cum into my mouth.</p>
<p>I smiled as I swallowed and stood up before started to get dressed, making him grab my crotch, but I grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>“Please.” I said. “I’m taken. I will not go any further with you than what I just did.”</p>
<p>“Right sorry.” He said with a sigh before I got dressed and left the bathroom.</p>
<p>My mom looked at me from my room to see her holding up a dildo.</p>
<p>“Tell me this isn’t yours.” She said.</p>
<p>“Um, no, you seen my hymen.” I said nervously. “And that thing will tear me a new one on the other hole.”</p>
<p>She giggled as she nodded.</p>
<p>“Do you want one?” She asked.</p>
<p>“No.” I said. “My boyfriend will be doing that for me when I can break his shell for that.”</p>
<p>Her smile faded before she nodded as she reached into her pocket while she walked to me, then pulled out a box.</p>
<p>“Please use these if you do it before eighteen.” I said. “I will not stop you since I seen your face for him and know that’s going to make you hate me.”</p>
<p>I looked to it to see it was a box of condoms before my face heated up, making her giggle while I grabbed the box and put it in my pocket, then she hugged me with a kiss.</p>
<p>“Ready to go?” She asked, making me nod before she walked me to her car, then got in.</p>
<p>“Care to share a large with me?” She asked as she stared at me.</p>
<p>“Yep.” I said with a smile, making her smile</p>
<p>“Good, seat belt please.” She said, making me put it on before she started driving. “Can you tell me when this event all started?”</p>
<p>“About a year after dad died.” I said.</p>
<p>“Do you know how he learned about it?” I asked.</p>
<p>“No, but I learned it from him though.” I said, making her nod before she took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“What do you want on your pizza?” She asked, making me look at the clock to see it was almost five.</p>
<p>“How about we make it the cooks choice and two large pizzas while I pay since he should be going to break any second.” I said.</p>
<p>“Nope.” She said as she looked to the clock. “I’m paying for being a terrible mother.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true.” I said. “if you were one, I wouldn't have tried to stop him the first few times.”</p>
<p>“Why did you stop?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Because he came in you and I panicked.” I said, making her sigh. “Does he feel good by the way?”</p>
<p>She looked at me, then smiled weakly.</p>
<p>“Yes, he does have a good size dick, but don’t let him fuck you and don’t say I said that.” She said. “It’s wrong.”</p>
<p>“I know.” I said. “I’m just wondering since my boyfriends dick is about that size.”</p>
<p>“Are we spying on him?” She asked with a smile</p>
<p>“Not on purpose.” I said with a smile. “I just open the door at the wrong time and couldn’t look away when I seen him doing his thing.”</p>
<p>She giggled as she nodded..</p>
<p>“When should I not fear your disappointment?” I asked.</p>
<p>“You won’t be getting that from me honey.” She said. “Not if you use a condom.”</p>
<p>“So you don’t mind that I’m planning to get in bed with him soon?” I asked, making her glance to me before she smiled nervously from not liking this conversation anymore.</p>
<p>“Nope.” She said. “You are a big girl now and I know you will do the right thing with playing it safe.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” I said. “I have been wanting to show him my love like this ever since I seen him masturbate, but you finding out was the only thing that stopped me from doing it.”</p>
<p>She nodded with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Then worry no more.” She said. “You’re leash as been taken off.”</p>
<p>“Not a bitch you know.” I said with a giggle, making her giggle.</p>
<p>“I know honey.” She said, then pulled into the parking lot.</p>
<p>“Okay and any thing to go with it?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, some cheese stuffed breadsticks.” I said.</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” She said as her eyes lit up. “It shall be done.”</p>
<p>We got out of the car and stepped into the store, making Zach’s dad smile as he noticed me.</p>
<p>“Care if I drop her off for the weekend Dale?” My mom asked. “I’ll buy two large pizza’s with her chef’s choice of toppings and with cheese stuffed breadsticks in exchange.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” He said with a smile. “Will that be it?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s a date with your son.” I said , making his smile widen as he nodded. “I'm paying him back early for the date he gave me at lunch.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he told me about that and also your first French kiss.” He said with a chuckle. “You got his heart good if I see his love seep out when he talked about it. That will be thirty-nine thirty for two large pepperoni sausage and olive pizza since that’s what he always gets when he’s hungry. Along with six stuffed breadsticks.”</p>
<p>“Make it twelve just in case if the cook is wanting some.” My mom said.</p>
<p>“Okay that will be forty-five fifty.” He said, making her pay up. “Okay that will be about fifteen minutes. Do you wish it a surprise?”</p>
<p>“No, I want him excited when you tell him the news of me coming over early.” I said. “I was planning the weekend with him again.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said with a smile as he nodded. “Next order request is for you son and you will be on a date with her while she gets ready to spend the weekend with you.”</p>
<p>“Sorry dad, tell her I’m taken and won’t be going on a date with her.” Zach said, making him chuckle.</p>
<p>“I insist.” Dale said.</p>
<p>“I will not cheat on her.” He growled as he looked back, then stared at me. “Never mind.”</p>
<p>He chuckled.</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought.” Dale said, making him smile as the other cooks chuckled as he got to work.</p>
<p>Once he came to us with the food, he set it down and hugged me with a kiss on the lips before he looked to my mom nervously, making her giggle.</p>
<p>“Nope, no need for that face.” She said. “She is an adult in my face if she talked me out of being an alcoholic and stop neglecting her needs.”</p>
<p>“How did you do that?” He asked as he looked at me. “I saw your stress every morning.”</p>
<p>My mom sighed as she closed her eyes before he looked at her.</p>
<p>“Please don’t bring it up.” I said. “She took the first step and will be going to AA on her second step.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said with a smile. “So does she know anything else about what we are doing?”</p>
<p>“Everything.” I said. “Including the things we haven’t done that I’m planning. Oh sorry if this isn’t a good enough date since she’s here.”</p>
<p>“No, it's fine.” He said with a smile and sat down. “Let’s dig in.”</p>
<p>“Lets.” My mom said with a smile before we sat down and started to eat.</p>
<p>“May I have the recipe?” My mom asked as she took a bite of the pizza.</p>
<p>“For a hundred dollars maybe.” Dale said with a smile</p>
<p>“Really.” she said in disbelief, then pulled it out.</p>
<p>“I was kidding.” He said with a chuckle. “You can have it since she’s my son’s love, but only you.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” She said with a smile. “It will be going with me to the grave.”</p>
<p>“Literally if you put it on paper.” I said, making him smile as he nodded, then started to make it.</p>
<p>Once we finished eating he went back to work while my mom hugged me with a kiss, then left me.</p>
<p>“Okay Good work guys.” Dale said as he held out checks to each person. “Time to close up. See you on your next shift.”</p>
<p>Dale looked at me.</p>
<p>“Go wait in the car sweetie.” He said, making me stand up and get in the car before taking a deep breath as I closed my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Washing up while almost finishing the bases</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are you nervous?” Zach asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing, just can’t believe all that has happen with in a few hours after school.” I said as he got in, then pulled me to him just to start making out with me, making me smile as he got on top of my lap.</p>
<p>“Hay now, slow down.” Dale said with a giggle. “My god, I was wondering when I would see this. I was expecting the girl to do that though.”</p>
<p>“Is that what you want?” I asked, making him chuckle.</p>
<p>“No, I want him to sit down and buckle up.” He said, making Zach give me a few more kisses before rolling off my lap to see Dale filming us with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks for making him happy honey.” She said, making me nod before he got in the car, then drove us to his house.</p>
<p>“Okay, rule one, no having sex in the living room.” Dale said as he looked back, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“Dad.” Zach whined.</p>
<p>“Rule two, use a condom when you do decide to do it.” He said with a chuckle, making Zach stare in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Check.” I said.</p>
<p>“What.” They said as they looked at me in disbelief, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“My mom also just gave the green light to me with that one rule.” I said, making him stare at me in discomfort.</p>
<p>“Do you have them on you?” He asked in a wary tone, making me stare at him before he sighed. “Then that’s fine if your mom also allowed it.”</p>
<p>He got out of the car, then walked into the house as Zach patted my pockets before staring at the pocket with the box of condoms, then looked at me in disbelief.</p>
<p>“When you are ready.” I said as I pulled out the box and gave it to him, making him stare at it with a startled expression. “This is how much I love you and will be waiting for the engagement rings.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he hugged me before kissing me on the neck, then got out of the car, making me follow. Once I turned to the door of the house, Dale stared at me before I stepped in. He looked to the box with disbelief, then sighed with a small smile.</p>
<p>“So your not going to take it back?” I asked</p>
<p>“No honey, I would never do that.” He said. “I know you two are strong with your relationship and my worries of you guys breaking up is slim to none. Just please wait until your eighteen when you decide to take off the condom.”</p>
<p>“That's what my mom said.” I said. “I think you would be a perfect match for my mom if I didn’t mind being his sister.”</p>
<p>He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Nope, I’m married and won't be going down that road.” He said. “Go relax guys.”</p>
<p>He stepped in and walked to the fridge to pull out a beer before sitting at the TV, then turned on the DVR to watch baseball.</p>
<p>I looked back to Zach to see him staring at the condom box with a lost expression.</p>
<p>“Crap.” I whined and grabbed him, making him look at me. “I said at your pace. I’m in no hurry.”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and walked passed me, making me follow him to his room before he tossed the box in his drawer, then started to undress, making me stare at him with a growing smile as my eyes locked to his ass once it was exposed, then he turned around and gasped as I stared at his dick.</p>
<p>“Sorry, forgot to tell you I need to change out of my uniform.” He said with a smile.</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” I said with a smile. “I don’t mind my eye candy.”</p>
<p>His face filled with a nervous smile as his face became a cherry, then he started to get dressed before I hugged him with a kiss.</p>
<p>“Please speak up again if I’m going to fast.” I said.</p>
<p>“You’re not.” he said. “I know you are not trying to make me nervous by giving me the cards that you have in your hand when you get them.”</p>
<p>“You have my whole deck.” I said, making him chuckle as he nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, this was not expected so early.” He said. “I’m glad I have a laid back dad, but I need a little more time.”</p>
<p>“Take as much as you want.” I said, making him nod before I left his room just to see his dad listening in at the edge of the door with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you for that.” He said. “I’m glad you are willing to take it at his pace. Are you hungry or does the pizza still have you full?”</p>
<p>“She's a lightweight dad.” Zach said. “She only eats like a gerbil.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me a rodent.” I said, making Dale giggle as he walked back to his couch before Zach walked to the bathroom and turned on the water, making me walk to the door and poked my head in as he undressed.</p>
<p>“Do you mind sharing that shower with me?” I asked softly, making him look to me, then stared at me as he thought about it.</p>
<p>“Will you keep your hands above the belt?” He asked, making me nod.</p>
<p>“You will be taking the first step on everything.” I said. “Sorry for stepping out of line today.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay.” He said. “I didn’t show any resistance so you didn’t know if I was the submissive type.”</p>
<p>“No, I don't’ want you submissive.” I said, making him smile as he nodded, then pulled me into the bathroom and closed the door.</p>
<p>He turned to me, making me stare at him as he looked me over, then took a deep breath as he reached up to me and started to undress me. Once my shirt was off he stared at my pink bra as I struggled to hold back my smile from them being stuck on it like super glue.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, smile.” He said, making me smile. “I know you like my nervousness when I try to get used to this sort of stuff.”</p>
<p>He grabbed my arm and turned me around, then started to unbutton my bra before I turned around to see him staring at my bra.</p>
<p>“Don't’ make a mess on it.” I said, making him smile before he looked to me, then his eyes lock to my breast.</p>
<p>A second later, he started to unfasten my belt while his dick started to harden, making my face become heated, but I managed to keep my face straight.</p>
<p>“You are good at that.” He said. “If your embarrassment didn’t get in the way, I would say you are like a soldier with this unfazing you.”</p>
<p>“Nope no soldier in my family.” I said. “This is all practice to try to make you not nervous around me as you try to open up to me.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he let my pants fall, then his eyes locked to my panties.</p>
<p>“My god, pink suits you perfectly and it's so hot.” He said, making me smile before his face filled with nervousness as he looked to my face, then he reached for my crotch and cupped his hand on my panties as he started feeling around.</p>
<p>I smiled as I could see he liked what he felt, then he pulled me closer and grabbed my ass with both hands.</p>
<p>“My god, this is unreal.” He said with shaken words, making me smile.</p>
<p>He reached into my panties and grabbed my ass before feeling around while he started to kiss my neck.</p>
<p>“Embrace me.” He said, making me wrap my arms around him and hugged him before he slipped my panties off and let them fall to the floor.</p>
<p>He picked me up and stepped into the water before he closed the curtain. He grabbed some body soap as I didn’t let him go, then started to wash my back before moving down to my ass. He pushed a finger between my ass cheeks, but he didn’t push in like I hoped before he pushed me back. I looked to his face as his eyes locked to my slit, then to my face.</p>
<p>“How do you resist looking down there so well." He asked</p>
<p>“Your face is telling me a story, your dick only tells me lies.” I said. “I like stories, but not lies.”</p>
<p>He smiled.</p>
<p>“Care to share what lies he’s telling you?” He asked.</p>
<p>“He says he wants to be in me, but your face is saying you aren’t ready.” I said, making him smile as he nodded. “Your face did give me a hint that you wanted to wash down there to, but you are too nervous to take that step.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he nodded.</p>
<p>“You are good at reading my face.” He said.</p>
<p>“What do you expect?” I asked. “I stare at it with every second I get since the stories are always different and interesting.”</p>
<p>His smile widen as he nodded.</p>
<p>“I do noticed that.” He said, then he looked to my slit before taking a deep breath as he squirt some body soap in his hand. He lathered it up before washing my breasts, then moved down my stomach while he stared at his work with concentration, then he glanced to my face before smiling.</p>
<p>“My god, you really do see a story in it, don’t you?” He asked. “You are staring at me as if I was the teacher giving a lecture.”</p>
<p>I smiled before he looked to my slit once more as his face started to fill with discomfort, then he took a deep breath before starting to wash my pussy.</p>
<p>“Make sure you wash it well.” I said. “Infections down there aren't fun.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He said as he nodded, then he found my clit that was exposed form all the touching before he looked to my face while he started to rub it, making me smile.</p>
<p>A few seconds later, It started to tingle down there before my eyes started to close on its own while I started to feel pleasure building. Another minute passed and my legs started to become shaky, making him pull me to him and turned me around before finishing his work, then I started to let out soft moans as I bucked into his hand before I came with a deep moan.</p>
<p>“Damn, that was good.” He said as I opened my eyes.</p>
<p>“My line.” I said with a smile, making him smile. “You haven’t exploded yet. Please do that anytime you wish outside of the public areas.”</p>
<p>He nodded with a smile and started to rinse me off before he let me go, then turned me to him, revealing a nervous face.</p>
<p>“Your turn is what your face just told me.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief.</p>
<p>“How do you do that?” He asked, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“My mom is a lawyer.” I said. “She taught me what she knew so I can read people that are lying to me. That all ended when my dad died in the line duty however.”</p>
<p>“I thought you said you have no soldier…” He started to say.</p>
<p>“Fireman.” I said. “To me, going in a burning building is like going on the front lines since a fire is unpredictable as a war if left unchecked.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” He said with regret.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.” I said. “I managed to move on better than my mom did.”</p>
<p>He nodded before I grabbed the body soap from him and squirt it in my hands, then started washing his chest. Once his upper body was cleaned, I turned to leave, but he grabbed me, making me look at him.</p>
<p>“I take back that rule.” He said, making me smile before started to wash his ass, while staring in his eyes as he did the same, then he leaned forward to kiss me on the lips.</p>
<p>I kissed him back as I grabbed his balls, making him grunt as I rolled them around, then smiled as he stared out in disbelief.</p>
<p>“How do you do that without hesitation?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I know what I want and I take what I want when it is up for grabs.” I said, making him smile.</p>
<p>I grabbed his dick before he grunted again as he bucked forward, then started to stroke him, making him take a deep breath.</p>
<p>“You can go to third.” He said, making me smile.</p>
<p>I turned him around and rinsed him off before I turned him back to me and started to suck on him, making him moan.</p>
<p>“You done this before?” He moaned, making me shook my head. “Talk about beginners skill. I’m about….”</p>
<p>I giggled before he exploded into my mouth.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.” He moaned as his cum was a lot less salty as my brothers, but a little bitter, making me swallow it down anyways. “Did you just do what I think you just did.”</p>
<p>I giggled as I nodded.</p>
<p>“Did you like it?” He asked, making me nod. “Okay, if you say so. I didn’t like the taste. Can you stop now?”</p>
<p>I pulled off and looked at him to see him staring at me with slight discomfort, then he turned off the water, making me grab his ass before he looked back before I glanced to him to see him staring in discomfort, then I smiled weakly as I opened his cheeks and started to rim him.</p>
<p>“Oh god, this is so wrong.” He moaned, making me giggle. “Do you like that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind if I just cleaned it.” I said. “Do you like it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I kinda do.” He said. “We need to get to bed though.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said as I stood up as he turned to me and stared at me in discomfort.</p>
<p>“Was that a fantasy?” He asked, making me nod.</p>
<p>“I have a lot of crazy ones to.” I said</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was high on the crazy.” He said with disgust, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“Wanna kiss?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Nope.” He said, making me giggle before I hugged him.</p>
<p>“Thank you for this.” I said.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” He said before I got out and grabbed my clothes, but he grabbed them and started to put on my bra before he groped them with a kiss to my neck.</p>
<p>He put on my shirt, then my panties before grabbing my crotch. He rubbed my slit before he finished dressing me.</p>
<p>“I’m dressing myself.” He said</p>
<p>“Aw.” I whined sarcastically. “Afraid I would make you explode again?”</p>
<p>He smiled as he nodded. I turned to the door and opened it to see Dale sleeping on the couch, so I walked to the kitchen and filled a glass with water before drinking my fill. Once I was done, Zach hugged me from behind.</p>
<p>“Would you share some leftover chicken with me?” He asked.</p>
<p>“No, not by itself.” I said. “Make it into a sandwich. Make the expensive food stretch if you can.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said. “But chicken isn’t expensive.”</p>
<p>“Twenty dollars for six thighs and legs, yeah that’s kinda spendy.” I said</p>
<p>“No, not KFC.” He said as he moved a bowl containing a whole baked chicken smothered in barbecue sauce with only the breast missing.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry, my mom don’t make home baked chicken as often as I wish and I assumed it wasn't.” I said. “Still, a sandwich sounds nice. Mayo and mustard only please.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said as he got to work before he gave it to me.</p>
<p>Once it was finished, he hugged me.</p>
<p>“Time for bed.” He said. “You have a big day with me tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said with a smile. “Can you slip me a hint to ponder on what you have planned?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” He said with a smile as he walked me to his room while turning off all the lights. “Dad, sleep in a bed please.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” He said as he looked around. “Thanks son.”</p>
<p>He stood up and walked to his room as we walked to Zach’s. He got under the covers before he held them up to me, making me get under before cuddling up with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snatched with a clue of freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to someone rubbing my clit while they suckled my breast just as I was about to cum, then when I did I gasped as I opened my eyes to see Zach before I sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“Sorry for scaring you.” He said.</p>
<p>“No, I…” I started to say then sighed, making his face fill with worry.</p>
<p>“Who?” He asked.</p>
<p>“My brother.” I said</p>
<p>“What!” He yelped, then pushed my legs open before looking at my hymen.</p>
<p>“No, I woke to what you just did yesterday.” I said slowly. “My brother is kinda um, incestuous ever since my dad died and was fucking my mom when she passed out. She caught him yesterday and chew him a new one before grounding him to his room which was mine as well, then he must have got desperate for a release and woke me with masturbation and a suckling. I even found cum on my chest.”</p>
<p>He sighed as he shook his head</p>
<p>“Which wasn’t bad tasting.” I said softly as I stared at him nervously before he looked at me in disbelief.</p>
<p>“You tasted it?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was my first time seeing it up close.” I said, making him smile as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“So that’s why you didn’t mind my accident.” He said, making me nod with a smile, then he looked to my slit before back to my face and he opened his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>“Yes you can eat me out.” I said, making him smile with color filling his face.</p>
<p>“Stop reading my mind please.” He said</p>
<p>“Nope, just your story telling face.” I said as he got down to my slit before I spread my legs for him, then he stared at it before starting to eat me out.</p>
<p>“Damn, you don’t taste half bad yourself.” He said, making me smile before I closed my eyes while pleasure filled me.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, I started to grip the sheets and fidget as I grunted with soft moans just before I came into his mouth with a moan, making him lap me up.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I like someone's body fluids.” He said, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“Don’t say it like that.” I said. “It’s not like I’m peeing.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He said. “Almost the same hole though.”</p>
<p>“Please stop.” I said. “Your going to make me think different about this and not want to do it again."</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He said as he looked at me in worry.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, you are happy and that’s what matters to me.” I said, making him smile as he nodded.</p>
<p>“Ready for your birthday breakfast?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Sure.” I said, making him pull my clothes back up and stand up before I stood up, then followed him to the kitchen to see his dad cooking away.</p>
<p>“Damn it.” He said, making Dave look at him.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” He asked.</p>
<p>“It’s her birthday today and you beat me to her meal.” Zach said. “I knew I should have told you.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He said with a smile, then looked at me. “Happy birthday sweetie. I hope you like breakfast burritos with sausage, eggs, hash browns, bell pepper, and lots of cheese.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” I said with a smile. “I’m not picky.”</p>
<p>“Thank god for that.” Zach said, making him smile and pass me a plate before making Zach’s as I started to eat, then moaned.</p>
<p>“Yes, good stuff and don’t need any salsa or sour cream.” I said, making him smile. “No birthday breakfast was ruined, my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Zach sighed in relief, making Dale smile as he passed him his food. Once I was finished with my food, Zach looked to his dad.</p>
<p>“We are going down town.” He said.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Dales said. “Stay safe in the subway.”</p>
<p>A knock sounded on the door, making Dale look to it.</p>
<p>“Who could that be?” He asked. “Girl scouts? Don’t mind if I do on the peanut butter cookies.”</p>
<p>I smiled as he walked to the door and opened it, revealing Kathy.</p>
<p>“Oh I forgot about her.” Zach said.</p>
<p>“Well I didn’t.” She said. “Am I still able to spend time with you Olivia? I would like to Celebrate your birthday too.”</p>
<p>“How did you find out?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t easy, but I manage to hear the principle say it as she gave you a gift a few years ago and I wrote it down.” She said.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you speak up?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want you to think I wanted your boyfriend.” She said. “I want girlfriends until I find the right man.”</p>
<p>I nodded.</p>
<p>“So where are we going?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Downtown.” Zach said. “Nothing else is coming out of me.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she nodded.</p>
<p>“Is he taking us?” She asked</p>
<p>“No, I have work.” Dale said.</p>
<p>“So train?” She asked, making us nod. “Okay.”</p>
<p>She turned around before started walking.</p>
<p>“I know a little about you, but not everything important.” She said. “What’s your favorite dish?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have one.” I said. “But if I had to pick one, then I’d say um…”</p>
<p>I started to think, making her smile.</p>
<p>“Never mind, that one is too hard of question for a person that isn’t a picky eater it seems.” She said. “How about candy?”</p>
<p>“Anything with caramel.” I said. “Rolo's, snickers, etcetera.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s good.” She said as she put it in her phone.</p>
<p>I grabbed it to see she was making a dossier of me.</p>
<p>“The hell.” I said. “why are you making a dossier?”</p>
<p>“Not really, just making sure I don’t make you hate me.” She said.</p>
<p>“Just be yourself.” I said.</p>
<p>“I am, this is me.” She said. “A must know all. In other words a nerd.”</p>
<p>“That’s rare for a female.” Zach said, making her smile.</p>
<p>“Maybe in this city.” She said as she took her phone back. “Do you have a favorite color?”</p>
<p>“Pink.” I said.</p>
<p>“Yeah I didn’t realize how much until last night.” Zach mumbled, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“What was that?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” He said.</p>
<p>“Okay, how about your favorite animal?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not much on pets.” I said.</p>
<p>“Oh okay.” She said as she put that down.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m not big on telling my life story.” I said. “You’re going to have to just watch me to get to know me.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I have been doing, so I can do that.” She said before putting her phone away. "Do you like comics?”</p>
<p>I looked at her to see her holding up a comic book.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s very rare for a girl.” Zach said as he took it and started reading it. “That’s a boy thing mainly.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she looked forward. A few minutes later, he almost stepped out in traffic, making me grab him.</p>
<p>“Don’t do this to me.” I said as I took the comic. “I don’t need to see you as a blood splatter on a windshield.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He said with a smile, then took the comic back.</p>
<p>“We are here.” I said as I took it again, then passed it to Kathy.</p>
<p>Okay, down two blocks, then left one is the closest place we need to go.” He said.</p>
<p>“The nail salon.” I said.</p>
<p>“Damn.” He said as he looked at me in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Born and raised here.” I said. “I know every inch. To the second if you blindfold me.”</p>
<p>“What.” He said in confusion.</p>
<p>“If you blindfold me and start driving me in a car, I’ll start counting and I can tell you where we are when we stop.” I said.</p>
<p>“Interesting.” Kathy said with a smile. “I like that. Can you teach that skill?”</p>
<p>“Nope, it’s just me and boredom.” I said.</p>
<p>Zach sighed as he stared to walk.</p>
<p>“I think surprises are overrated if you have to have it.” I said, making him smile.</p>
<p>Once we got there, he pulled me in before I sat down.</p>
<p>“The full service.” He said, making the woman smile as she got to work.</p>
<p>Once my nails were perfect, he started to take us to the subway, A few minutes of riding it we came up to a stop before we stood up</p>
<p>“The mall.” I said</p>
<p>“Would you stop doing that.” He growled, making Kathy giggle, then he pulled me off the train and walked me to the mall.</p>
<p>After a half day of messing with him with each destination, we had a mountain of clothes, a pair of new shoes, candy and even a makeup kit.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to get all this.” I said.</p>
<p>“Yes I did.” He said. “You needed it if you are starting to look like a homeless.”</p>
<p>“What.” I said as I looked to my clothes to see a few holes and tears. “Oh, I didn’t even realize it.”</p>
<p>“So you're not much on looks.” Kathy said as she put it in my dossier.</p>
<p>“Nope, you never have to dress up for me.” I said. “Make-up really isn’t a must for me too.”</p>
<p>“That’s rare for a girl too.” He said, making me smile before I kissed him on the lips.</p>
<p>“Thanks for all this though.” I said, making him nod with a smile</p>
<p>“One moment please.” Kate said. “I need to get you your gift that I forgot in my house. It’s just down the street.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said as we started to head down it, then she turned toward her house once we got to it, making us stop just as a van stopped by us, We look to it just as a man in a ski mask came out and grabbed me before putting a gun to my head.</p>
<p>“Get in the car kid.” The man said as I noticed a driver with a mask</p>
<p>Zach stare at me in shock while Kate pulled out her phone and held it up to the van’s plates. The man shot at her before she could even stop fiddling with it, making her gasp and fled into the house.</p>
<p>“Now!” The man growled and aimed the gun to my head.</p>
<p>“Okay okay!” Zach yelped before he got into the van, making him put a sack over our heads and tie us up while the driver started to drive. I started counting before Zach was placed on me</p>
<p>“Twenty-five seconds south, over tracks, east on the freeway.” I mumbled.</p>
<p>“What are you mumbling about.” The man growled. “There is no getting free from zip ties with your tiny arms and legs.”</p>
<p>“Ten minutes on the freeway, left on exit.” I mumbled softer, then the car was shut of, making me stare out in confusion. "Right in ten second from freeway? The gas station?”</p>
<p>“How in the fuck do you do that with that much distance!” The man yelped just as I felt a sharp pain on the head before an instant headache.</p>
<p>I moaned as I grabbed my head then realized I was unbound and in a basement with several other children that was at or under my age, but none looked older while zach crawled to me.</p>
<p>“Back on the freeway same direction for about an hour." He said,</p>
<p>“Stop right there.” I said as I shook my head. “That’s past the city limits and I have no clue out this far.”</p>
<p>“Damn it.” He whined. “I don’t want to be a slave.”</p>
<p>“That’s not them.” A naked girl that looked to have been beaten said. “We are where they want us.”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” I asked. “And where are your clothes?”</p>
<p>“I have been here for at least a month now.” She said as she pointed to her clothes. “I know how to get free and clothes will make it not happen quickly, but I am unable to say it if I don’t wish the be beaten. But the way out is not that simple either. You can be generous and help others out, but you will have less of a chance to get out yourself if you do that.”</p>
<p>“Who are they?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” She said. “I just know you must find out what I found out to get free on your own. There is no escape since the door is magnetized and they never open it unless they adding a victim. And they will shock you with tasers if you try charging them. They know martial Arts so that won’t help you either if you know it and plan on using it.”</p>
<p>I looked around to see four camera's behind a plexiglass cover, one in each corner and they looked to be able to rotate. There was a sign next to each saying, ‘You are being watched. There is only two rules, no beating each other up and don’t mess with the cameras. All else goes. Anyone violating the rules will be put into solitude for a day. You will be freed if you figure out what we want. Here is your hint, be friendly to each other with open arms’.</p>
<p>“What’s solitude?” I asked.</p>
<p>“A pitch black room down the hall.” She said. “We are in a bunker of some sort out in the middle of nowhere since I hear nothing at all at night or during the day.”</p>
<p>“What are they wanting?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Your innocents.” She said</p>
<p>“What?” I said in confusion.</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you anymore or I’ll be beaten.” She said, making me take a deep breath as I nodded.</p>
<p>“So what do we do?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want besides breaking those rules.” She said. “You can walk around naked like me for all they care.”</p>
<p>“Yes please.” A boy said. “Please do that. I can’t look away from her.”</p>
<p>“No thanks.” I said with a smile.</p>
<p>I reached into my pocket and noticed they didn’t take anything from me.</p>
<p>“So no ransom is going to be asked?” I asked as I held up my money.</p>
<p>“No.” She said as she shook her head. “Keep that for toilet paper. It goes quickly and they don’t restock it often enough. You can wash it and reuse it unlike toilet paper.”</p>
<p>“Where's the bathroom?” I asked, making her point.</p>
<p>I looked where she pointed to see a toilet in a corner with no cover and a shower right next to it.</p>
<p>“Is there hot water?” I asked</p>
<p>“Yes, but they will shut it off if you take too long of a shower.” She said. “Keep it at five minutes each half day they keep saying after they do that, then we all go thirsty for a day.”</p>
<p>“Do they kill their victims?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Not yet, but there was a suicide once.” She said. “Don’t do that, everyone gets knocked out as they try to clean it up. We will be fed three meals a day with barely enough for all of us so please don’t be a pig.”</p>
<p>“I’m a gerbil as my boyfriend said.” I said, making Zach giggle as she smiled.</p>
<p>A boy stood up and walked to the toilet before stared at us nervously.</p>
<p>“Don’t look please.” He said</p>
<p>“You’ll have to get used to it.” The girl said, making him sigh as he pulled down his pants while covering himself, then did his thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Starting an orgie to freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn it, I can’t stand it anymore.” The boy that wanted me to strip whined, then started to masturbate, making everyone look to him before smiling as the naked girl opened her legs to him.</p>
<p>He looked to her in disbelief.</p>
<p>“For real?” He yelped, making her nod with no emotion on her face.</p>
<p>He got closer to her and stared at her, then I noticed all the camera move to where it was aiming at them.</p>
<p>“Why would you want this?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you.” She said, making him stare at her, then got over her before pushing in.</p>
<p>“Damn your thick.” She moaned, making everyone grin with a cherry face while he started to fuck, then said softly. “Thank you for freeing me.”</p>
<p>“What.” He said.</p>
<p>“Fuck me please.” She said softly, making him nod before he started to do that.</p>
<p>A minute later, he moaned as he came.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He said. “Now please get dressed. I can’t stand this freaking boner.”</p>
<p>She smiled as I stared at the cum oozing out of her, making me start to feel horny myself before she started to get dressed.</p>
<p>She stood up and walked toward the door while the cameras went to their default position, then she sat next to the door and closed her eyes with relief on her face.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed and a short scrape of metal sounded, making me look toward it to see a panel was opened on the bottom of the door before an aluminum tray of lasagna was pushed into the room.</p>
<p>Everyone ran to the tray and started to dig in while I stayed put.</p>
<p>“You might want to eat.” the girl said. “You won't be fed until tomorrow morning if you don’t.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure it’s morning?” I asked</p>
<p>“Yes, they serve each meal based on the time of day.” She said. “Breakfast items at breakfast, sandwich soups and stuff like that at lunch and heavier stuff like this at dinner. Not all is store bought to.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and didn’t move since I wasn’t really hungry with my fear through the roof, while everyone stared at me, then looked to her while she closed her eyes with a sigh. They went back to eating while Zach came to me with a handful.</p>
<p>“No thanks.” I said as he offered it to me. “I can’t eat knowing I was just kidnapped.”</p>
<p>“Please.” He said.</p>
<p>“No.” I said. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Who are you to him?” The girl asked.</p>
<p>“She's my girl.” He said.</p>
<p>“Well that sucks.” She said.</p>
<p>“Why?” He asked.</p>
<p>“You can’t leave together unless you guys figure out what the hint means and get someone to make it happen.” She said, making him look to the sign, then thought about it before he sighed and started to eat the food.</p>
<p>I crawled to a bed.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t sleep on that.” The girl said. “A boy wet the bed before he was released.”</p>
<p>I stood up and walked to a corner before laying down, then closed my eyes. I woke up from someone kissing me, making me open my eyes to see it was Zach as a deep click sounded from the door. I looked to it to see the door open as a man stepped in and grabbed the girl and pulled her out without any resistance.</p>
<p>“Where are you taking her?” A boy asked.</p>
<p>“To where we picked her up for winning our little game.” The man said and closed the door.</p>
<p>“What.” He said, then he thought about it before his face filled with disbelief. “Anyone wish to have sex?”</p>
<p>Everyone giggled before I looked to the hint before staring in disbelief, then sighed.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Zach asked.</p>
<p>“I figured out the clue.” I said just as the boy grabbed a girl and started to take off her clothes.</p>
<p>“The fuck, let go of me.” She growled.</p>
<p>“You must fuck to get out.” He said.</p>
<p>Zach looked at me in disbelief before I nodded slightly before he sighed as he closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“In your dreams.” She said. “No one is tapping this pussy.”</p>
<p>Then he looked at the sign again.</p>
<p>“Fuck, the person has to be willing.” He whined. “No wonder she allowed it. Anyone willing?”</p>
<p>No one spoke up as some looked to the sign.</p>
<p>“He’s right.” A girl said. “Fuck me please boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Everyone giggled as the boy she was looking at became a cherry.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I can’t.” He said.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it.” The first boy said, making her look at him, then to her boyfriend.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I want out.” She said and stood up before walking to the boy and pulled off his pants, making her boyfriend stare in disbelief while she started to suck him.</p>
<p>“You bitch!” He roared. “How could you after all we been through?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She said. “I want out.”</p>
<p>A few seconds later, she pushed him to his back before getting on top of him, then pushed him in her before bobbing on him, making everyone, but her boyfriend smile.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you.” He growled.</p>
<p>A minute later, the boy moaned as he came.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He moaned before she nodded.</p>
<p>She walked to the door and sat down. A few hours later, the door clicked just before she stood up and turned to the door as it opened, then she walked toward him just to be tasered to the ground.</p>
<p>“Back.” He growled making her scurry back, then he pointed to the boy.</p>
<p>“You, come.” He said.</p>
<p>The boy that was fucked stood up and walked to him before he was taken away.</p>
<p>“The fuck!” The girl roared. “I fucked him, how does he get to leave and not me?”</p>
<p>I stared out in disbelief as I didn’t understand the clue at all now. The girl moved to her boyfriend, then opened her legs to him.</p>
<p>“Fuck me please.” She said.</p>
<p>“Go to hell.” He growled while I stared at the cum that was oozing out of her.</p>
<p>Once she noticed that, she smiled and turned to me.</p>
<p>“Want to lick it out?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Gross.” A boy said, making everyone giggle before I looked to Zach.</p>
<p>“If you want.” He said. “Just don’t let anyone fuck you.”</p>
<p>I nodded before I went to the girl and started to lick her clean.</p>
<p>“So hot.” The boyfriend said. “I love lesbian action.”</p>
<p>Zach giggled as he nodded with a cherry.</p>
<p>“I have to agree.” He said.</p>
<p>Once she came, she pushed me back.</p>
<p>“Now I need to repay you by getting you free.” She said as she pulled down my pants.</p>
<p>“Looks like you just had your period.” She said, making me look down to see my panties were now red.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” I whined. "That was my favorite pair. Now I have to by more pink ones when i figure out how to leave.”</p>
<p>Everyone giggled before she picked me up and washed me off in the shower, then stared at my pussy.</p>
<p>“You’re a virgin?” She asked. “Why hasn’t your boyfriend fucked you?”</p>
<p>“He’s shy.” I said, then she got ready to eat me out, making me look to Zach before he nodded.</p>
<p>“Girls are okay in my book.” He said, making me take a deep breath as she started to eat me out.</p>
<p>“God, can I fuck her please?” The boyfriend asked.</p>
<p>“You’re such a hypocrite.” Zach growled. “You just got done chewing her out for cheating and you want me to allow her to cheat?”</p>
<p>The boy started to masturbate to us, making me smile and watch him. A minute of watching, I started feel my end coming, making me start to claw at the ground before I moaned and came into her mouth.”</p>
<p>“So hot.” The boy moaned before shooting his cum all over the place.</p>
<p>“Come on, keep it clean man.” Zach growled.</p>
<p>The girl pulled up my pants and kissed me.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She said. “Now free your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“I’m not as brave as she is.” He said. “She’ll get me out another way.”</p>
<p>“Doubt it.” She said, then sat at the door, making me stare at Zach.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me baby.” He said. “You are the only one that matters to me.”</p>
<p>“That’s the same for me.” I said.</p>
<p>“I’ll get out eventually once I find the courage.” He said. “Move on if I’m not out by a month.”</p>
<p>“You are asking the impossible if she looks to you for your permission on everything.” The boy said. “That’s true loyalty there.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Zach said. “I'm just giving her the okay if she can.”</p>
<p>The door opened, making me look to Zach.</p>
<p>“Go.” He said, making me sigh and stand up with the girl and walk to the man before he tasered me down while taking the girl, then closed the door while I had troubles breathing.</p>
<p>Zach ran to me with panic.</p>
<p>“Talk to me.” He said. “Did you hit the ground too hard?”</p>
<p>After he said that, he sat me up before I slowly started to recover while tingling filled my chest.</p>
<p>“I don’t get it.” The boy whined.</p>
<p>“They both accepted it.” He said. “Why does that bitch get to go free and not your girl?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Zach said as I closed my eyes from exhaustion.</p>
<p>I woke up from someone on top of me while kissing me, making me open my eyes to see it was the boy, but the boy grabbed me and held me down, making me whine as he grabbed his dick and lined it up to me as I tried to push him off me, then he got on me before started to choke me while lining himself up just before Zach punched him in the face, sending him flying off me while I gasped for air.</p>
<p>“Don’t you fucking dare.” He growled, waking everyone else before the boy got up, then charged at Zach and tried to tackle him to the ground, but he got down low and flipped him over himself. “You can't tackle a defensive linemen that easy.”</p>
<p>The door open, making four men with shotguns come in and open fire.</p>
<p>“No!” I cried as Zach went down, before a bean bag bounced to me, making me grab it with disbelief and looked to Zach in worry as he stared at me in pain.</p>
<p>“Try to get out anyway you can.” He moaned. “I don’t care if you have to fuck someone to do it. Just get out before you are raped.”</p>
<p>Two of the men grabbed the boys while the boy that tried to rape me was drag away from being knocked out. One of the men looked at me with a hint of worry in his eyes. Once the boys were out of the room. The man that wasn’t looking at me backed out while aiming down his sights, then the one that was looking at me backed out of the room and closed the door. A boy about fourteen came to me with worry and grabbed the bean bag from my hand and looked at it.</p>
<p>“How do shotguns shoot this?” He asked.</p>
<p>“It’s a special round meant to take down people without killing them.” I said. “The police like using it, but these guys aren’t police by how they held themselves. They are mercenaries.”</p>
<p>“How do you know that?” A girl asked.</p>
<p>“My dad was a fireman, so I seen a lot of cops in my life.” I said. “They moved in the room before leaving like soldiers on a tactical retreat.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to do as your boyfriend said?” The boy asked. “That was a little too much for me.”</p>
<p>I looked around to see everyone staring at me.</p>
<p>“I guess.” I said. “But I will not let you take my pussy before my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“How about your ass?” He asked, making me stare at him nervously.</p>
<p>“That’s not going to happen without lube.” The girl said with a giggle. “That hurts without.”</p>
<p>“Do anything to me.” He said. “I need to figure out how this choosing thing works.”</p>
<p>I nodded before I grabbed his pants and pulled it down and started to suck on him, making him grunt.</p>
<p>“Damn, you done that before?” He asked, making me nod.</p>
<p>“So you sucked him, but not fucked him?” The girl asked, making me nod.</p>
<p>The boy pushed me back, then got on top of me in the 69 position.</p>
<p>“I love this position.” A boy said with a grin.</p>
<p>“So do I." The girl said with a smile as my lover started to eat me out while I sucked him.</p>
<p>A minute later, he moaned without a warning while his dick pulsed, but no cum came out.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He said as he got off while I stared out in disbelief. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“How old are you?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Twelve.” He said. “Why?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t cum.” I said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry.” He said with discomfort.</p>
<p>“Can you fuck me?” The girl asked as she pulled down her pants.</p>
<p>“Me too?” Another said as she did the same.</p>
<p>“Really, so not being able to cum gets all the girls?” He asked with disbelief, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“Yeah, not really.” I said. “Just this group since they don’t want to be impregnated. I’m just loyal to my boyfriend to allow you to fuck me before him.”</p>
<p>The boy walked to the girl before getting on top of her, making her smile as she lined him up, then he pushed in, making him shudder out an exhale.</p>
<p>“Holy shit you're warm.” He moaned, making her smile as he started to fuck her, then a boy went to the other girl.</p>
<p>“I can’t cum.” He said nervously. “Can we try to get out?”</p>
<p>“I know you can’t cum.” She said. “You look twelve.”</p>
<p>“Damn your good.” He said with a smile, then she got on top of him and started to bob on him.</p>
<p>The last remaining boy walked to the girl that was on top, then pushed her forward.</p>
<p>“Please don’t cum in my pussy brother.” She said</p>
<p>“No, your ass.” He said.</p>
<p>“Okay.” She said. “Please be gentle.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try.” He said as she laid down on the boy before he pushed into her, making her moan in pain.</p>
<p>“Damn your tight sis.” He moaned, then started to fuck her while she rotated on the boy.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, soft moans sounded from all the boys just before the boy that I sucked grunted with a moan as he convulsed.</p>
<p>“Damn.” He moaned. “I can’t do this anymore.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to if everyone just fucked.” she said. “Now we just got to wait and see who gets taken away.</p>
<p>She pulled him off her and started to dress him, then kissed him on the lips.</p>
<p>“Thanks for trying if it didn’t work.” She said, making him nod.</p>
<p>The brother moaned, making the sister gasp before she moaned loudly, then the boy on bottom gasped.</p>
<p>“Don’t squeeze me so hard.” He whined. “I’m going to pee.”</p>
<p>“No, that's definitely not going to happen.” I said with a giggle just as he moaned. "Damn that was the best orgie I have ever seen.”</p>
<p>The girl giggled and got dressed before the sister dressed the boy before they waited. Once the door opened no one stood up,</p>
<p>“All the dressed come with me.” He said.</p>
<p>“What.” I whined with the brother before the select stood up.</p>
<p>“Save my brother please.” The sister said.</p>
<p>“I don’t quite understand how I can.” I said with a slight whine. "I thought everyone did it right."</p>
<p>She stared at me in worry, then nodded.</p>
<p>“I love you brother and will never stop looking for you Don.” She said.</p>
<p>I know sis.” Don said with a sigh before they were taken away while I started to think on what just happened.</p>
<p>Don came to me before pushing me back, making me shake my head.</p>
<p>“No, I will not let you fuck me.” I said.</p>
<p>“Why did you have to say that.” He whined. “I figured out what happened, but now it’s too late for me to save you.”</p>
<p>I stared at him in confusion.</p>
<p>“You suck the boy, the boy fuck the girl, my sister fuck the boy I fucked my sister. No one fucked me or you. The game is paint the target to be chosen with sex.”</p>
<p>“The boy I sucked sucked me.” I said</p>
<p>“So did the girl you saved, but you licked her out first." He said. "I think the person that starts the act can’t get a win by the same partner.”</p>
<p>I stared at him in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Then allow me to save you.” I said. “I don’t care about leaving if my boyfriend needs saving.”</p>
<p>He stared at me, then nodded before he went to the shower and washed himself off before coming to me, then got on his back, making me start sucking him.</p>
<p>“My god, you are good.” He moaned.</p>
<p>“This is my third time too.” I said.</p>
<p>“A natural you are.” He moaned. “This is going to be a record for me. Pull off.”</p>
<p>“Nope.” I said. “Let him blow.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” He moaned just as he came. “Never mind.”</p>
<p>I giggled and swallowed.</p>
<p>“It seems I like the taste of cum.” I said.</p>
<p>“Gross.” He said with a disgusted smile.</p>
<p>“Take care of your sister for me.” I said, making his smile fade to worry, then nodded before he walked to the door and sat down.</p>
<p>An hour later, no one came, making him stare at me.</p>
<p>“Why aren’t they coming.” He asked just as the door unlocked.</p>
<p>“Sorry for the delay kid.” The man said. “I was the only one left in the building and the base is not allowed to be abandoned with subjects inside.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” He said before the man looked at me.</p>
<p>“Why are you staring at her?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Because I never expected someone to actually stay for a boy at this age.” He said. “She’s going to have to free him, or be freed and that’s going to be hard on both of them.”</p>
<p>“What about the boy that tried to rape me?” I asked.</p>
<p>“The idiot shot him in the head, making the force snap his neck.” He said.</p>
<p>“Damn it.” I whined as he closed the door, then laid down as I sighed before closing my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Staying lat girl standing at all cost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A scrap of metal sounded as depression ached in my chest from having no way out while I knew I had to sacrifice my freedom for my boyfriend’s freedom.</p>
<p>“I hope you can eat all this.” A man said, making me sat up to see a platter of fifty egg rolls. “Your little orgie kinda made me make too much since I was cooking for all of them at the time.”</p>
<p>He chuckled</p>
<p>“Not that it matters, you’ll be getting more partners soon enough if you can’t finish it all.” He said. “It’s my best dish, I hope you like it.”</p>
<p>He closed the slide before I stood up, then walked to the platter. After grabbing it, I sat on the toilet before eating while I masturbated, making the cameras turn to me. I smiled weakly from that, then spread my legs for them to see while I masturbated to them before laughter sounded in the hall.</p>
<p>“Wow, she has nerves of steel.” A man said.</p>
<p>Once I was nearly full I came all over the floor.</p>
<p>“Damn she can squirt.” The man said, making me smile. “Close the door retard. She can hear us. By the way that don’t count sweetie. You need a partner.”</p>
<p>“I know, I hoped you liked it.” I said.</p>
<p>“I did.” He said.</p>
<p>The camera moved back to their position while I finished ten rolls, then I set the platter in front of the door before I took a shower. A panel opened up in the wall, revealing a man before he held up a bar of soap.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” I said as I took it, making him stare at me.</p>
<p>“Am I not allow to have this?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Take as long as you like.” He said. “Please drink up too.”</p>
<p>The panel closed before I washed up, then I turned off the hot and started to drink the water. Once I was a water balloon, I shut if off, then placed the soap in front of the panel, making it open before the man took the soap, then closed the panel. I laid down where I stood before closing my eyes. The door clicked, making me open my eyes to see the door open before Zach was pushed in. I looked toward the ceiling as I stared out as I didn’t know how I was going to break the news to him or even should. He looked around in worry before spotting me, then he gasped as he ran to me before touching my neck.</p>
<p>“What happen?” He asked. “Where is everyone?”</p>
<p>“I freed them.” I said, but my depression showed in my voice, making worry fill his face.</p>
<p>“There is no saving you, is there?” He asked, making me shake my head.</p>
<p>“I sealed my fate with that orgie I created.” I said. “I am like that girl now. Waiting for the right moment. Please have sex with me and allow me to make you happy one last time.”</p>
<p>He stared at me as distress filled his eyes, then he closed them as he turned his head away.</p>
<p>“Fine.” He said with a sigh before I sat up.</p>
<p>“Sit please.” I said, making him do so, then I grabbed his clothes before taking them off while he stared in my eyes.</p>
<p>Once his clothes where off, I started to suck on him, making tears fall from my face before his filled with alarm.</p>
<p>“Tell me what’s going on?” He said.</p>
<p>“I freed you while being the last girl standing.” I said</p>
<p>“What of the boy I fought?” He asked</p>
<p>“He’s dead.” I said. “The bean bag broke his neck.”</p>
<p>I got on top of him, then grabbed his dick before lining him up to me.</p>
<p>“Wait, I don’t have a condom.” He said.</p>
<p>“It don’t matter anymore.” I said. “I’m never getting out of here now that you are the last person.”</p>
<p>“Their will be more.” He said.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to ask anyone else to fuck me just to be stuck here in my place.” I said. “This is my new home unless I’m raped in my sleep.”</p>
<p>He stared at me and sighed, then nodded, making me push him into me before he gasped while I grunted, I let out a shuttering gasp out as I got his whole dick in me.</p>
<p>“Am I too big?” He asked</p>
<p>“No, you are just right.” I moaned. “You are overwhelming my body with your thickness too. It's so good.”</p>
<p>He smiled as I laid on him before I started to bob on him, before French kissing him while his eyes rolled back, making me start to cry silently from going to miss him.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, he opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m going…” He stared to say before staring at me in worry. “What’s wrong.”</p>
<p>“I love you.” I moaned, then slam myself on him, making him grunt as he came in me. “Please do your best to keep my mom sane and sober while you find another girl. If I get pregnant from you, I’ll ask them to place the baby on your doorstep. So if you see one, then you will know it’s yours.”</p>
<p>He nodded before he hugged me as I closed my eyes with a whimper.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, this is happening.” He said as tears fell from his face.</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry.” I said. “I’m happy, that I got you out. Go ahead and take the nerd as your girl.”</p>
<p>“No thinks.” He said. “I’m not a fan of miss know it all."</p>
<p>The door clicked, making me kiss him on the lips several time before getting off him, then walked to a corner before sitting down.</p>
<p>“Get dressed.” The man said while Zach stared at me, then he did as he was told while the man stared at me.</p>
<p>Once he was dressed, he looked at me once more, then walked out of the room before the man closed the door. About three weeks later, no one was added to my room, making me stop eating from the depression being to much. About a week after that, A man came into the room and walked to me with the food.</p>
<p>“Eat.” He said, making me look to his eyes with mine, then got to my knees before grabbing his pants.</p>
<p>He grabbed my arm while he stared at my face in disbelief, then he sighed.</p>
<p>“I will do this as long as you eat before and every meal after this.” He said, making me stare at him, then nodded before he let go before he gave me a slice of pizza with pill on it.</p>
<p>I looked at him.</p>
<p>“It’s a birth control pill.” He said. “You’re due for it again."</p>
<p>I started to eat, then pull down his pants and start sucking him for a minute. Once he was hard and slick, I laid back as he stared at me before I spread my legs for him, making him take a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I’m not supposed to do that.” He said. “But I know what you are feeling and know it hurts, so I I’ll do it this once and only this once. We’ll find someone. The orgie has made the parents lock down their children as the news warned them about us.”</p>
<p>He got on top of me, making me grab his dick and line it up, then he looked to my eyes before he pushed in. I grunted form him being way wider than Zach and he was stretching me to my limit. A few second of slowly pushing in, he tapped my back wall, making me gasp.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, you can take a lot.” He said with a chuckle, then he stared to fuck me. “By the way, you won't be getting a baby. The cook placed birth control pills in your egg rolls since we knew you were going to let him cum in you. Since you just had your period before you ate it, you were protected with that pill right away. Now you are protected again. We don’t wish you pregnant or you will be avoided as they worry for you and the baby.”</p>
<p>“Can you tell me why you guys are doing this?” I asked.</p>
<p>He looked to the camera, making it move up and down.</p>
<p>“We make porn for the black market.” He said. “You guys make us a fortune.”</p>
<p>“Then cum in me before cumming in my ass and earn your fortune.” I said. “I want to feel loved again and don’t care if it’s for greed anymore.”</p>
<p>He stare at me before he started to fuck me.</p>
<p>“I will not take your ass.” He said. “You are way too small for that with my dick being so thick if I barely fit your pussy.”</p>
<p>A few seconds of being filled to the max while he tapped my back wall, I started to go into bliss before he smiled.</p>
<p>“My god, you are so cute with that face.” He said, then I moaned as I came, making him gasp and nearly fell on me while I noticed shock in his eyes, then he stared cumming strong geysers into me with grunts and shallow thrusts. “Fuck, your pussy can squeeze.”</p>
<p>He pulled out of me, before I felt his cum run out of my pussy and down my ass before I passed out. I woke up alone still, making me sit up and looked to my pussy to see he didn’t clean me off before I spotted breakfast bagels next to me and a note saying ‘you promised to eat afterward’ next to it.</p>
<p>I grabbed it and started to eat. Once I was done, I spotted something pink next to the door, making me stand up and walk to it before picking it up to see it was a pink one piece swimsuit. I noticed a plate of two steaks and eggs was next to it. I looked to the camera before putting it on before I spotted a note that was under the swimsuit of the floor saying, ‘Thanks for the good fuck. Here’s a gift. It’ will make you look sexy for the boys that we catch and make the chances of your freedom better. The food is mine and is a day old from me forgetting about it as I got busy looking for your partner, but still good and steak isn’t served normally, so don’t get used to it. Flush this note before they find more or you will be beaten for spoiling the hint’. I did as I was told before lying on the floor and stared at the camera as It moved down to watch me for several hours.</p>
<p>“Let me go!” A boy yelled. “My parents aren't rich so they can’t pay your ransom. Let me go before I kick your fucking ass you fucking bitch!”</p>
<p>The door clicked before it opened, then the boy yelped out as he was tossed into the room.</p>
<p>“Bitch!” He roared as the man closed the door, making the man chuckle.</p>
<p>“God, I love feisty kids like him.” The mans said.</p>
<p>The boy came into view while he stared in worry. He gasped once he saw my face before he grabbed my wrist, then sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“How long have you been here?” He asked, making me say nothing before he sighed and looked around.</p>
<p>Once he spotted the sign, he looked at me in confusion.</p>
<p>“Is that for real?” He asked. “What the hell does that even supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>I didn’t reply before he took a deep breath. He looked at the shower head above me, then to the drain at my hand.</p>
<p>“Do the really expect me to shower in front of you or take a shit in front of you?” He asked, then looked to my body before smiling. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you shower though, so I guess I’ll take one if you take one. Do you wish to take a shower with me?”</p>
<p>I didn’t respond, making him sigh.</p>
<p>“Great, I had to be kidnapped and put with a cute broken girl that became a mute.” He whined and walked away.</p>
<p>“How old is this food?” He asked.</p>
<p>“A day old.” I said softly, making him look at me, then he started to eat it.</p>
<p>Once he was finished he walked to me and laid down next to me before cuddling up with me.</p>
<p>“Will you tell me how long you been here now that I know you aren’t a mute?” He asked, then he stared at me in confusion. “Wait, I seen you before. You’re that girl that’s in the missing children page a month ago and once this week too.”</p>
<p>His face filled with disbelief as he just realized what he just said.</p>
<p>“Fuck, there is no getting out of here, is there?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Not for me.” I said. “There is for you. I’ll make sure of that.”</p>
<p>“Why just you?” He asked. “And what can you possibly do to help me.”</p>
<p>“Because I have given up trying to get out and don’t wish anyone to stay here as long as me.” I said. “Now I’m sacrificing my freedom for others.”</p>
<p>“No don’t give up.” He said with a slight whine.</p>
<p>He sighed and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he started to snore softly. I push him to his back, then pulled down his pants before I started to suck on him, making him grow. Once he was full mast, I pulled my bathing suit aside and pushed him in me, making him moan softly with a grunt, but he didn’t wake before I started to bob on him.</p>
<p>A few seconds later, I felt him cum in me, but he still didn’t wake. I pulled off him and covered myself, then picked him up, making him cling on to me without waking, then I set him next to the door before going back to my spot.</p>
<p>The door opened a few seconds later before the man stared at me in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Why?” He asked.</p>
<p>I said nothing before he sighed and took the boy away.</p>
<p>“We lost her.” He said. “She don’t care if she stays here anymore and only cares if she's the only one left.”</p>
<p>“Try to focus on more than one at a time.” Another man said. “The chances of her fucking them all in their sleep without them fucking her first is slim if that’s her plan.”</p>
<p>“Yes boss.” the first said.</p>
<p>“Boss.” I said with a chuckle. “Freaking bandits with that word.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the panel slid open.</p>
<p>“Please keep your word sweetie.” He said, making me sigh and sat up before walked to the food to see it was hash browns eggs and sausage with two slices of french toast.</p>
<p>“Am I at Denny’s.” I said. “Where’s my coffee to go with this Denny’s breakfast?”</p>
<p>He chuckled before the slide shut, making me start to eat. Once I was almost done, the slid slit open before a cardboard cup of coffee was pushed in, making me smile before I grabbed it.</p>
<p>“Is coffee any good?” I asked.</p>
<p>“it’s not for everyone.” He said before I took a sip, then coughed with a gag while I stared out in disgust before he chuckled. “Nope, not for you. Pass it back. I love the stuff.”</p>
<p>I put the cup on the plate and pushed it through, making him take it and sealed the door.</p>
<p>“What do you want of us.” A girl whined.</p>
<p>“Quiet baby, don't bother asking if they aren't talking.’ A boy said. “My mom will find us. She’s a good detective.”</p>
<p>“Not likely way out here.” A man said with a chuckle and shoved them into the room before closing the door, making them looked around the walls but failed to spot me from being in the corner behind them.</p>
<p>“Well at least we got some alone time for a change.” The boy said before started to make out with her, making her giggle and kiss him back.</p>
<p>“So what do you think they want?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” He said. “They are probably pissed at my mom for locking someone up.”</p>
<p>They broke up, then took a deep breath before the girl spotted me and gasped.</p>
<p>“No, tell me she isn’t dead.” She whined, making him look at me before they check on me and checked my pulse.</p>
<p>“No, just extremely depressed.” He said, then he face filled with slight confusion. “Wait, I know you. You are my school mate that went missing a month ago.”</p>
<p>I looked at him, but I didn’t recognize him.</p>
<p>“I see, I didn’t make it though your boyfriends grasp for your eyes to notice me." He said, making me smile weakly.</p>
<p>“No, none did.” I said softly, making his face fill with concern.</p>
<p>“Please back to the show.” I said. “You need to do more than that to turn me on.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he looked to his girl that was now flush.</p>
<p>“I’ll fuck you after if she don’t mind.” I said.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t mind.” She said. “Not if you look like your dead with that stare when I spotted you.”</p>
<p>“Then go to it.” I said. “I need my show.”</p>
<p>They smiled before the boy pulled down her pants and panties, making the girl look at the cameras.</p>
<p>“Ignore them.” He said. “it will be their downfall if they post it since my mom will crack down in it and she knows that we had sex before. She accidentally walked in on us before making a hasty retreat, so you don’t need to worry about her being pissed.”</p>
<p>She nodded before opening her legs, making him push himself in to her and start fucking. I smiled as she stared at me.</p>
<p>“Don’t get cold feet now.” He said. “This is for her remember.”</p>
<p>“There’s something off about that smile. “She said. “It’s as if we fell for her plan.”</p>
<p>“Ignore that.” I said. “I will not harm you. My plan is you get fucked and I fuck him, then you guys be a happy couple again.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she nodded, then she looked to her man while they stared to really get into it.</p>
<p>I crawled closer before I pushed my finger into his ass, making him gasped as he looked back, then smiled.</p>
<p>“Looks like someone is finally aroused enough to move.” He said before looking back to her as I pushed another finger in before another until I was almost fisting him.</p>
<p>“Damn can you take my whole hand?” I asked in disbelief, making the girl bust out laughing while he looked at me in discomfort.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me gay.” I said.</p>
<p>“We are females.” I said. “No gays here. Though I think I want to see two men going at it now that you brought it up.”</p>
<p>The girl bust out laughing again before pushed my hand in, making him moan as pain filled his face.</p>
<p>“No more fingers please." He said.</p>
<p>“I have no fingers left.” I said. “You’re ass ate them right up.”</p>
<p>the girl giggled as he looked back, then stared in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Damn you have a small hand.” He said.</p>
<p>“Time for you to cum.” I said as I started to rub is prostate, making him gasp.</p>
<p>“Holy shit that is a good feeling.” He said with a slightly higher pitch in his voice while he stared out in pure shock, making the girl start snorting while she grinned.</p>
<p>“Cum in me baby.” She said. “Make me a mom like we planned.”</p>
<p>“Your so lucky I want to be a father of your child.” He moaned and started to fuck her again.</p>
<p>A minute later, he was gasping and moaning before his ass clamped around my arm.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m on empty with that one.” He gasped while his girl smile with love.</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” I said. “You are free from this dump and that’s all that matters.”</p>
<p>“We aren’t free.” He said as I pulled out and washed my hand off before I spotted a bar of soap, making me use it.</p>
<p>“Look at the sign.” I said, making them look at it then back to me in disbelief. “My plan was a success if you guys were okay with me engaging with your activity. You both are free in a few.”</p>
<p>“What about you?” He asked</p>
<p>“I could care less.” I said. “Tell Zach that I still love him and hope he’s taking my choice okay.”</p>
<p>“He’s not taking it okay at all.” He said. “He’s barely functioning in class.”</p>
<p>“Then tell him I said cheer up and find another girl.” I said. “I’m not coming out of here if someone has to take my place.”</p>
<p>He sighed as he pulled out of his girl before I turned off the water and put the soap on the ledge, then I sat down in my spot and took a deep breath as I closed my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. One more heroic deed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A second later the door opened.</p>
<p>“You two come.” The man said. “You are so freaking lucky she’s falling into the hero’s motto.”</p>
<p>I opened my eyes to see them staring at me in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Faster.” The man said as he pointed a gun at me.</p>
<p>“Okay!” The boy yelped and pulled his girl up while staring at me still. “You don’t need to threaten our hero’s life.”</p>
<p>The man took them away, making me close my eyes. A few minutes later, the door opened up before a man stepped in and looked at me. I look to him as I noticed discontent in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Stop freeing them with that loop hole.” He said and slugged me across the face, making me yelp out as I fell to my side. “You will be beaten like this every time you free them like this.”</p>
<p>I looked at his face before he started to pound mine in while his eyes told me he had no choice and didn't want to do it. After a few second of him punching me with blood splattering all over his fist and arm, he punched a harder one, knocking me out.</p>
<p>“What did you do to her!” A roar of a boy broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Would you shut up.” Another boy said.</p>
<p>Someone grabbed me and started to feel around my face, making me look to them to see it was Kathy while she stared at me with panic.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” I whined.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” She said with a smile. They got me while I was escorting your boyfriend, but they left him behind for some reason.”</p>
<p>“that’s because of me.” I said. “I know the secret of their game.”</p>
<p>“What game?” She asked.</p>
<p>“The sign and I’m not allowed to tell what it means.” I said. “I found a loophole to it and was able to send everyone free, then was beaten for it.”</p>
<p>She looked to the sign.</p>
<p>“Do you like girls?” I asked.</p>
<p>“What?” She asked as she looked at me.</p>
<p>“I wish to eat you out.” I said.</p>
<p>“What.” she said with soft nervous chuckle as her face filled with disbelief, then It softened as her eyes locked to the sign again. “Oh god.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” I said. “You are fast at figuring it out. It took me a day and a half. Please allow me to eat you out.”</p>
<p>Her face filled with color before she looked to two boys that was staring at me with disbelief, then she smiled as her face became a cherry.</p>
<p>“Um…” She said, then looked to the sign, then sighed. “Fuck, refusing makes you unable to do anything to help.”</p>
<p>“Correct.” I said.</p>
<p>“Fine, go ahead.” She said. “Just keep the boys away from me.”</p>
<p>“They are next and they can have any hole they want.” I said, making their faces fill with disbelief before they shook their heads as Katy giggled. “Damn it, now I can’t help them.”</p>
<p>“They are gay by the way they stared at each other when they first looked at each other.” She said.</p>
<p>“”Oh, interesting, and I can’t wait to watch that.” I said with a smile, making their face become cherries while she giggled.</p>
<p>I turned to her before I pulled down her pants, making me look at her once she was exposed to me before she stare at me in worry.</p>
<p>“Can I give it in return?” She asked, making me shake my head before I started to eat her out, the she gasped.</p>
<p>“Oh god, this can’t be happening.” She said. “How is my friend able to do this with no knowledge of me.</p>
<p>“It too late now if you have a disease.” I said. “Hopefully it takes me down quickly."</p>
<p>Her face filled with alarm.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t have one.”She said. “How many times did you do that?”</p>
<p>“Enough to make people call me a slut.” I said, making the boys giggle.</p>
<p>“We won’t call you that with that face on you telling us you don’t have a choice.” One of them said.</p>
<p>“I do have a choice.” I said. “And I’m making it willingly even if i'm going to get beaten for it once i'm done with her.”</p>
<p>Kathy grabbed my head and started grind into my face as she gasped and moaned.</p>
<p>“Sorry for losing control.” She moaned. “It’s just you are so good.”</p>
<p>She moaned as she came on my face just as the door opened up, making me look back to see two men coming in. One aimed a shotgun to the boys before the other one moved to me and grabbed me by the neck and picked me up.</p>
<p>“We told you not to use the loop hole.” He growled as Kathy gasped before he threw me into a wall then kicked me in the side, then the face, sending blood spewing everywhere.</p>
<p>“Stop!” Kathy cried. “You're killing her!”</p>
<p>A third man came in and grabbed her before dragging her out while the boys stared in alarm while the first one continued to kick me for another five minutes.</p>
<p>“Good enough.” The second man said. “Next time you do it, it will last twice as long.”</p>
<p>“Good, hopefully you kill me in the process.” I moaned, making them turn to me and kick me in the face, knocking me out.</p>
<p>When I came too, I noticed there was six more victims while one of the boys were gone, making me think he won his freedom.</p>
<p>“Don’t.” The other boy said. “A beautiful girl like you needs to live.”</p>
<p>“Did you free him?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He said.</p>
<p>“How do you free someone?” A boy asked, making the soap panel open up.</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about it.” He growled.</p>
<p>“You have too…” I started to say just he pointed a gun at me and shot a dart into me, making me yelp and look at it just as everyone stared at me.</p>
<p>“Is that all you got?” I asked with a slur on the end. “You have to have…”</p>
<p>I started to say but the man put a shotgun though the whole and fired a bean bag at me, making me roar out as everyone gasped before I passed out.</p>
<p>I woke up to someone touching my lips, making me open my eyes to see a boy that I didn’t know kissing me. He gasped as he backed away.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He said.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” I said.</p>
<p>“So are you free?” The first boy asked</p>
<p>“No.” I said.. “It has to be…”</p>
<p>“The slit opened up before the barrel of the shotgun came out, making him cover my mouth.</p>
<p>“Stay quiet please.” he said. “For me please. I can’t stand the sight of you like this and i don't wish you dead. I’ll keep her quiet.”</p>
<p>The man pulled the gun back and closed the panel. He grabbed me and picked me up before taking me to the shower and started washing me of blood.</p>
<p>“Are you her brother?” The boy that was kissing me asked.</p>
<p>“No.” He said. “We are complete strangers, but she’s a hero from what I’m seeing and I wish to keep her alive.”</p>
<p>“There is only one way you can do…” I started to say before he covered my mouth.</p>
<p>“Stop.” He whined.</p>
<p>Food was pushed into the room.</p>
<p>“Is it poisoned?” A boy asked.</p>
<p>“There is no profit on dead children with their line of business or I would have been dead by now.” I said. “The cook is pretty good as well, so eat up and share. Don’t bother sharing with me, I’m done eating for rest of my life and they can beat me all they want if they don’t like it.”</p>
<p>Half of them moved to the food and stared at it.</p>
<p>“it looks good.” A girl said</p>
<p>“It is good.” I said. “You can trust me. For the girls, find a section with a pill and eat it. Well, unless you don’t mind being pregnant.”</p>
<p>The panel opened on the wall where I was before I was moved, then a man pointed a shotgun at me and shot it, hitting me in the chest, making me gasp for air as he knocked it out of me.</p>
<p>“I said stop!” the boy cried as he sat me up.</p>
<p>“I will not.” I moaned. “I would rather die then see people stuck here.”</p>
<p>The panel opened up before a man pointed a pistol at me and fired, sending a bullet passed my face and into a wall.</p>
<p>“No!” He yelped and got in the way just before he was shot in the chest, making me stare at his body in shock.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up.” He growled, then closed the panel.</p>
<p>I got over the boy and put my ear to his face to hear him breathe, making me dig around in his chest before I found the bullet. I pulled it out before I tossed it aside before I pointed to my clothes.</p>
<p>“Pass me the pants.” I said, making everyone stare at the bullet in disbelief. “Now!”</p>
<p>A girl grabbed my pants and tossed them to me before I reached into my pocket. I pulled out my travel sewing kit, then threaded a needle before sowing the boy up. I put my ear to his mouth to hear him still breathing, making me exhale from holding my breath the whole time with my panic of being the cause of someone’s death. Once I calmed, I put my ear to his face to hear him still breathing, then I grabbed his wrist to feel his pulse was still strong while no blood seeped from my work, making me sigh in relief. A boy moved to me and grabbed the bullet before staring at it, then looked at me.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” He asked.</p>
<p>“A nobody.” I said. “Just do your thing and leave me alone.”</p>
<p>He moved away as everyone stared at me, making me stare at the boy that was shot while I kept track of his pulse.</p>
<p>An hour later, he moaned as he woke up and grabbed his chest.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch that.” I said. “Just relax.”</p>
<p>He looked at me.</p>
<p>“Thank you for saving me.” He said.</p>
<p>“We are even.” I said.</p>
<p>“It don’t count if you didn’t want it.” He said.</p>
<p>A week passed and the boy was healing nicely while I kept his wound clean and became a mute again as I went so deep into depression that I was barely functional to keep him clean. Once I was about to give him another bath, he pushed me away gently.</p>
<p>“I can do it now.” He said as he stared at me in worry. “Please eat.”</p>
<p>I walked away and sat in the corner.</p>
<p>He stared at me, then started to take off his shirt, then he looked at me again before he took off his pants, making everyone look at him.</p>
<p>“Damn, he has a nice ass.” A girl said, making his face fill with color before he started to take a shower.</p>
<p>The girl stood up and walked to him, then grabbed his dick, making him grunt before he looked at me, then sighed and let it happen.</p>
<p>“Wait you don’t care?” He asked.</p>
<p>“No.” He said, making her push him down and start sucking him.</p>
<p>Another boy stared at her with a smile before he stood up and grab her ass, making her smile before she pulled down her pants.</p>
<p>“Damn.” A boy said. “Care to be double penetrated?"</p>
<p>“No, the pussy is off limits.” She said.</p>
<p>“Did you figure out the hint?” The boy I saved asked.</p>
<p>“Yep.” She said. “You need out if she care about you that much.”</p>
<p>“She cares about all of us.” He said.</p>
<p>“She’s not your sister?” She asked just as she grunted from the boy pushing his dick into her ass, making her smile. “Oh I could get used to that feeling.”</p>
<p>“No, she’s a hero that was broken from me getting shot.” He said with a smile, making her smile fade as she looked to his chest, then to my face in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Are you a daughter of a doctor?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Fireman.” I said, making her nod.</p>
<p>“So heroism runs in your blood.” She said, making me smile slightly as I just realized that before I nodded.</p>
<p>The boy fucking her moaned as she gasped.</p>
<p>“Oh good feeling.” She moaned. “I want more of that back there.”</p>
<p>Everyone giggled as the boy that I saved smiled, then the door opened, making a boy run toward the exit. The man pull out a taser and lunged it at him, making the boy dodge him before kneeing him in the side, then snapped his neck as he bent down. Six other men came into view and unload bean bags into him while one dragged the dead mercenary out, then he pointed to the girl and boy that was fucked.</p>
<p>“You two, come.” One said.</p>
<p>“Not unless she comes with." The boy said as he pointed to me, making them all shot a bag into me before they gasped as I moaned with a whimper.</p>
<p>“Now.” He growled, making them stare in distress before standing up and went to him.</p>
<p>The boy that was shot up got to his feet, making the others shoot the rest of their shells into him.</p>
<p>“Make that a warning to fight back.” The last man still in the room said as he retreated and closed the door behind him, making a boy move to me and reach for my my crotch, but I grabbed him.</p>
<p>“Please.” He whispered. “Go save us by getting the word out.”</p>
<p>I stared at him as disbelief filled my face as I couldn’t believe I didn’t think about that with my skills of counting distance before his face filled with disbelief. “You do have a power that can do that?”</p>
<p>I chuckled with a smile.</p>
<p>“I’m not a superhero, just a regular hero.” I said, then let him go.</p>
<p>“Can I have your pussy?” He asked, making me stare at him, then nod before he smiled and pulled me away from the wall before pushing aside my swimsuit.</p>
<p>He looked at me and took a deep breath as he pushed himself into me, making me grunt as he was decent size, then he started to fuck me. A minute later, two other boys came to us and put him to his back.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” He asked</p>
<p>“What I damn well please like the sign said.” One of the boy said and put me on top of him. “Don't worry, I’m not taking her away from you. Brother, get her face while I get her ass.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” His brother said with a smile while my hero stared at me in worry before I grabbed his dick and pushed it into me.</p>
<p>“Does this count?” He asked.</p>
<p>“No.” I said. “I’m the only one leaving this time if no one else is fucked.”</p>
<p>He stared at me in disbelief, then took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I’ll save you all.” I whispered and started to kiss him just as the boy pushed into my ass while his brother grabbed my face.</p>
<p>“I need that.” He said before putting his dick into my mouth and started to push it down my throat.</p>
<p>“Easy”! My hero yelped. “Don’t kill her or they might come in and blow us all to ground beef.”</p>
<p>The boy pulled out of my throat, making me gasp, then I started to suck him while I started to fall into bliss. My hero started to moan.</p>
<p>“Get her off me.” He moaned. “I’m about to cum.”</p>
<p>“So.” The ass pounder said. “Fill up the sex doll.”</p>
<p>Just as he said that my hero came.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He whined just as the face fucker pushed into my throat and came down it.</p>
<p>“Yes, drink it all.” He moaned, making my hero stare in alarm as I started to panic, then I came from the excitement, making the fuckers moan while the ass fucker pushed deep and filled me up.</p>
<p>“Damn what ass muscles she has,” He moaned.</p>
<p>“Pull out of her throat.” My hero cried.</p>
<p>“Brother, don’t kill our sex toy.” He growled. “Cold rotting meat don’t feel good.”</p>
<p>He pulled out of me, making me gasp as I fell flat on my hero and started to pant, making him wrap his arm around me.</p>
<p>“Your turn boy.” The ass fucker said just as he tossed me off, then the brother flipped him over.</p>
<p>“Don’t resist.” I gasped.</p>
<p>“No stop.” He whined. “I’m not gay.”</p>
<p>“Damn it.” I said, making him look at me. “Shit, it just now registered.”</p>
<p>I smiled as I nodded before he was fucked, making him moan in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Or maybe I am gay.” He moaned.</p>
<p>“Bi.” I said with a giggle.</p>
<p>“Right.” He moaned just as someone grabbed me and pulled me away, making me look to the person to see it was a girl as she stared at my hero in disbelief and worry mixed.</p>
<p>“Where do you think you are taking her?” The ass fucker growled and back handed her, making a click sound before four men came in and shot him down.</p>
<p>“No fighting allowed and it’s a day of solitary for you.” One of them said, then started to drag him away while another grabbed me and picked me up, then started to take me out of the room.</p>
<p>A thick sack came over my head, letting no light through. My hand and ankles were zip tied together with four zip ties each before I heard two door open and close with magnets.</p>
<p>“Front door open.” A alarm system said as a third door opened before it closed.</p>
<p>Ten crunches of gravel later, a car door was opened before I was set on a seat that felt like a car’s seat, confirming it was a vehicle, but not a car since it was too spacious, Two hollow clunk sounded on the wall as someone tapped it, telling me it was a van and not a car. The driver start driving a second later.</p>
<p>“Can you crack a window open please?” I asked. “I get car sick in warm still air cars.”</p>
<p>“Of course sweetie.” The man that beat me unwillingly said right beside me before I put my head on the window and felt it come down two inches, but not enough to get anyone's attention.</p>
<p>I heard snaps and crackles of twigs outside, then a few minutes later, it stopped before the sound of pavement and tires sounded. Almost a whole hour passed and car stared to speed up before I heard cars hiss passed us, making take a deep breath. About an hour of hearing hissing cars, there was a slight shift while the car slowed, then stopped before turning left. Several minutes later, the car stopped before the driver got out, then opened my door before he grabbed me and pulled off my bag, revealing I was about in the spot I was kidnapped. He picked me up and set me down on the road before driving away. I started whispering the steps over and over while I laid in the road still bound by zip ties. About an hour later, I was found by a cop before he came to me with worry.</p>
<p>“I have the missing girl that is freeing everyone from the serial kidnapping.” He said. “She’s not acting sane and has been beaten badly."</p>
<p>“Bring her in, we need to question her to see if she has anything.” A woman said.</p>
<p>I nodded as I didn’t stop repeating it.</p>
<p>“She has something and she’s sane now that I’m starting to see she’s repeating something.” He said.</p>
<p>“Quickly before she loses that something.” The woman said.</p>
<p>“Ten four, I’m on my way.” He said as he pulled out a knife and cut my ties.</p>
<p>He picked me up and put me in the front seat as I continued to repeat myself. Once we got to the station, several cops were waiting, making one grab me before taking me into the station, then set me down in front of a woman as she started to clean me up, but I pushed her away</p>
<p>“Get the detective.” I said before I started to repeat again, making a woman step forward.</p>
<p>“I’m here, say what you are saying louder please.” The woman from the radio said with worry on her face.</p>
<p>“Backwards from the storage room, three magnetized door, gravel at the entrance, ten minutes of forest south, turn east…” I started to say, making everyone’s face fill with disbelief.</p>
<p>“Whoa whoa, stop one second honey.” She said as she grabbed a notepad from a desk. “Start from beginning and breathe.”</p>
<p>“Backward, three magnetized door, gravel at the entrance.” I said again without taking the breath before she wrote it down. “Ten minutes of forest heading south, turn east, thirty minutes on road, right turn. Another twenty minutes, left onto freeway. One hour ten seconds of freeway...”</p>
<p>I took a deep inhale as more disbelief grow on everyone's face.</p>
<p>“Takes off ramp, left into city.” I started to list again. “Twelve minutes on road, left turn, two minutes, right turn, ten minutes, left on abandonment of me. Van, black tinted windows, unable to see inside, license plates, nine, Adam, David, Nora, zero, five, two.”</p>
<p>I took several deep breaths as my mind continued to race.</p>
<p>“Oh my god.” The cop that found me said with excitement on his face. “That’s an unbelievable gift you have honey.”</p>
<p>“Last seen, ten sex trafficking victims all local by most of them looking familiar as my schoolmates all my age or younger, never older.” I said, making everyone’s face fill with disbelief.</p>
<p>“Okay get a team ready to scout the area and put an APB on that plate as a top priority.” The detective said, then she held up the pad. “Someone get the computer to crack her mind that she just spilled on us and get coordinates of this place.”</p>
<p>“Wait, forgot something.” I said, making everyone look at me. “Front door has alarm, more security might be in the forest. At least ten men, not sure. All arm to the teeth heavily armored. Trained mercenaries or something. They can fight well. They don’t care for the product’s life if I had to save someone while he was shot as I refused to stop saving them with their loophole I found in their sex game they have going.” I said. “They are recording having sex to sell on black market.”</p>
<p>“We know the shot part and we got him back to his family.” The woman said with a smile. “You did good honey. Please try to calm your mind. I don’t like that panicked face or people that are native to our country talking in broken sentences.”</p>
<p>I nodded before I took several deep breaths.</p>
<p>“Get her cleaned up and back to her mother.” She said.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.” The doc said and started to patch me up.</p>
<p>“No, my boyfriend.” I said. “I saved him with the thought in his mind that he would never see me again.”</p>
<p>“Fine, take her to him and tell his mother to go there.” She said as she nodded. “Good luck on recovering sweetie.”</p>
<p>Once I was cleaned and bandaged, the cop that found me picked me up and started to take me to Zach’s house. As we got there, I got out of the car and ran to the door before opening it and searched for Zach before I found him on his bed. I got on top of him and started to kiss him rapidly, waking him up before he stared at me in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Kiss me, fuck me.” I said. “Wash me do everything we did before the nightmare. Not in that order if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he hugged me, then picked me up and left the room while the cop and Dale stared at me.</p>
<p>“Her mother will be coming her.” The cop said to Dale.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Dale said. “Thank you for making my son happy again.”</p>
<p>“No.” He said as he shook his head. “Thank her and her amazing tracking skills while blindfolded. We now know where they are.”</p>
<p>Dale smiled as he looked at me before Zach took me to the bathroom, then he started to take off my swimsuit while he groped my crotch with pure joy on his face as tear fell down it.</p>
<p>“I love you.” I said,</p>
<p>“I love you too.” He said with emotion in his voice as he got my swimsuit off, then turned on the water, making me grab his pants and pushed them off before tearing off his shirt.</p>
<p>“Easy.” He yelped with a giggle. “Damn, how did you do that?”</p>
<p>“I really don't know.” I said as I stared at the shirt in disbelief. “My adrenaline maybe? I just wanted to make love with you so bad.”</p>
<p>He smiled and grabbed me, then put me in the tub before getting on top of me while he started to kiss me. I grabbed his dick and started to stroke it to hardness before he looked to my face.</p>
<p>“Can we make this last?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Trust me, you’ll be cumming until you pass out when I’m done with you.” I said, making him giggle as he pushed into me.</p>
<p>After we made love, my mom arrived with affection. Once she was finished with her love, she took Dave and me back home. As time passed I made love with Zach every day and even let my brother have my ass anytime he wished. Once I went back home everyone wanted to be my friend as I noticed I rescued half my school with my deeds. A few days later, the building was stung with no casualties of the victims, but the thug had total casualties as they fought back. The news told everyone my deeds and I became a known hero throughout my city.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>